Of Forest, Fields and Stone
by sarenelsoria
Summary: In Middle Earth everyone has a soulmate,however Hobbits can often have more than lbo knew from a young age that his soul connected to two powerful Kings, a dwarf and an elf.He speaks to them through dreams and falls in love with them both over the course of his childhood.However he knows that they despise one another, but have to be accepted by him or else die xBxTO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bilbo had always known he was a bit different from other hobbits, with his strange dreams of singing in forests with elves and making beautiful things in caverns with dwarves. Hobbits were unlike the other races in middle Earth in that they could have more than one soulmate, but it was still strange for a hobbit to have not one but two people that matched his soul that were from different races. As a boy he remembered playing with two other little boys in his dreams and looked forward to going to bed each night, so that he could meet his two friends. Though as a child he had never understood why he couldn't meet them together. Bilbo still didn't really undestand that, save that he knew that they were two men that didn't like to share with others, perticularly the one person that completed them. As the days passed into years, Bilbo knew he was closer and closer to making a very hard decision. However the choice of when he would go to them was taken from him suddenly and without warning.

He was working out in his fields when he felt a stabbing pain ripping through his chest, arms and legs, he cried out before loosing conciousness. He felt a sense of panic when he awoke hours later, knowing that one of the men he had grown to love was badly injured, might even be close to death and he had to go to him.

He packed his bags and provisions and went in the direction his senses told him to go. He bought a pony in Bree and found a dwarven caravan heading towards Erebor. As that was the direction he felt like he needed to go, he booked passage and moved towards the middle of the group. "So why are you going now, its late autaum." Bilbo asked.

"I could ask you the same halfling, we left because there was a battle in Erebor and we seek those that..."

"Be quiet Jiran, a halfling could not understand the ways of our people."

"Let me guess, this battle happened a day ago?" Bilbo asked and rubbed his chest where it ached slightly.

"How did you know?"

"Because that's why I'm going to Erebor, my kind has multiple possibilties for what dwarves call their One and I'm going to try and find him." Bilbo stated and they stared at the hobbit in shock.

"You are seeking your One?"

"I am seeking a possibility, I have two possibilities, some have more, others like you only have the One, its something that is normal within the Shire." Bilbo shrugged elegantly as the dwarves looked shocked. "You pick the one, or sometimes a couple you like best and like you best and settle down, its all very respectable, but I'm different. I was born during a time of starfall and so like the stars that made their way across the sky at the night of my birth, I too wander to seek out those I belong with."

"I couldn't imagine having two Ones, one is hard enough, I'm Jiran and this is my brother Biran, he comes to ensure that our courting is proper." The dwarf said and Bilbo smiled.

"Bilbo Baggins." He replied shaking the dwarf's hand. "So do you have dreams of your Ones?"

"The dreaming is sacred, it is not to be discussed."

"Then he has dreamed of me as well, I thought so because it seemed like he remembered me." Bilbo said and smiled.

"Do you remember where he was from, in these dreams?" Jiran asked curiously.

"Honestly brother you have no sense, leave the hobbit alone, he does not understand our ways."

" **I grew up speaking the old tongue just as naturally as I speak my own, my one is from a traditional family and so I know the rites, rituals and traditions of your people as well as I do my own."** Bilbo stated and the two dwarves stared at him in utter shock, their mouths hanging open. " **Close your mouths, before a cave in happens."** Bilbo said and laughed shaking his curly hair as he did so, the pain was gone for now at least and his one was still alive. Bilbo wasn't sure what that meant precisely or what he would find, but for now it was simply good to laugh at little things and try not to dwell within the darkness of his own fear and worry.

" **You speak the tongue?"**

 **"I do, though it is plain that I was not born speaking it, or at least that's what he tells me."**

 **"This dwarrow that is your one?"**

 **"Yes, he used to tease me a lot, but aged rapidly when I was in my tweens, he doesn't laugh like he used to anymore and that saddens me. Did something happen, between now and then?"**

 **"Nothing for the past thirty years, except the reclaiming of Erebor, you said he aged when you were a tween, you mean that he was not always a fully grown dwarrow?"**

 **"I do not know what it is like for you, but the valar allow for us to see our hearts, through time and space. I remember him as he was when we were children and I remember who he became later in life. Its normal for someone to grow quickly, when you accept them no matter what age they might be. Some never get to that point, in fact most hobbits never leave the Shire, but I'm different than the rest of my kindred."**

"Indeed you are, do you know his name?" Jiran asked curiously.

"Just the one Mahuel blessed him with, he told me when we were children and then made a game of having me guess his use name, while he made up true names for me." Bilbo chuckled. "We had such fun as boys, before he got all serious on me."

"Serious?" Jiran asked.

"And brooding, always with the brooding, I mean sure that makes sense when you are a tween, but he never stopped. Then he'd always be ranting against some dragon and telling me parts of his life that made no sense. Then when we were about to wake up, he would beg me to stay, but I'd always seen him again for the next few days, before I met with my other possibility, who was equally hardened by his life." Bilbo shook his head. "I'm a little intimidated by what I will find, when I get there."

"As are we all, I'll protect you along the way, did he teach you any combat?"

"He tried when we were younger, before it was agreed that I was very bad at playing the warrior." Bilbo stated and the dwarves laughed. "Then he tried again when I was a tween, but I was more likely to get an axe to the head, than give him a blow. I've never liked blood, or harming others."

"Your a strange fellow, but I like you." Jiran said and Bilbo smiled.

"And I like you as well." Bilbo stated, they spent the rest of the journey more or less uneventfully, until they came to Mirkwood and stared at the trees in shock, he knew this forest, he had grown up in it. He took his horse ahead, not heading the calls of the others as he raced through the trees and out the other side. He galloped through the burned out fields of a smoking city and reached the gates of Erebor. The guard stared at the hobbit, who straitened to his full height. " **I have been called for, by the son of Thrain, he needs me now and I will not be parted from him, not by you, not by anyone. Let me pass, so that I might go to him."** Bilbo said and the astonished guard let him pass, he went up to the third levels, nodding at the others who stared at him in shock, as he dismounted by the stairs. He ran up the staircase, until he reached the hall of healing and stared shocked at what he saw. They were both there, the elf was treating the dwarf and both of them he remembered as far back as he could recall. He stared at them, one was unconcious, his ribs badly bandaged and the other had his back turned to Bilbo.

He watched as the elf cared for the dwarf, not wishing to interrupt either of them, then the elf tensed and turned around staring at Bilbo with a very strange expression on his face. "Hello Spring." Bilbo said.

"You have come, but you do not look a day older than when I last saw you thirty years ago." Thranduil said. "How could this be?"

"We have seen one another across time and space, I knew some day I would see you, _Beloved_ I simply did not expect it to come so soon, or at such a bad time."

"Bad time?" Thranduil said and Bilbo nodded.

"I thought it best if you did not know of one another, considering how you both railed against dwarves and elves, but hobbits have more than one person that makes them feel whole in side and now I need to focus my attention on him. It would be best if you could share, but I know that is not in your natures, so that means that I must give one of you up, in order to be with the other."

"Choose me." Thranduil stated and took Bilbo's hand in his. "Please, choose me."

"He needs me, at the moment his need is greater than yours." Bilbo stated and moved to the bed. "If you were injured I would be doing the same for you." He added before he hummed, the humming grew louder and louder in the hall, until the walls seemed to thrum with it. Bilbo settled his hands over the chest of the dwarf and felt the energy pass through his fingers and into the dwarf. He fixed what was broken inside and then felt the darkness tugging at him. He smiled as blue eyes opened and stared at him, before he collapsed against the bed and the darkness washed over him like an unstoppable wave, crashing into every part of his being and taking him under.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo woke slowly and to yelling, he winced as his sensitive ears were bombarded by the two other halves to his soul. "Please be quiet, my head feels like it's been hit repeatedly with a hammer." He groaned as someone came close to him.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain." His elf said and Bilbo smiled, drinking the liquid, until the ache in his head went away.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and sat up. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Four days, I could not reach you even in dreams and he has been intolerable." The elf stated and the dwarf glared at him.

"I! I have been intolerable, that is rich elf, coming from you! You are the one that has barged into my kingdom, without even my say; if I wanted to I could have you thrown in the dungeons."

"Stop acting like that, you are worse than you were as children." Bilbo said and yawned. "I'd seriously suggest that you grow up and start acting your age, whatever age that might be!" Bilbo said and they both stared at him shocked.

"He started it!" They said pointing to one another.

"If it's true what he claims, which I doubt, how could you possibly be the missing half of my stone and this, this treeshagger's beloved?"

"Because the Valar wished to torment me or so I think when I'm more maudlin! I mean listen to yourselves for a moment, your men of standing with your people, I know that much and I know you need to act like it."

"You never told him!" They glared at one another and Bilbo laughed.

"You know for all you hate each other, you both are rather similar." Bilbo stated and they stared at him in shock. "So anyway, introductions, I'm Bilbo Baggins, I'm thirty five and come from the Shire, I'm a hobbit but that much is obvious." He added and grinned at both of them. "And you, it would be nice to actually know your actual names."

"He's King Thorin of Erebor and I am King Thranduil of the..."

"What you've been complaining to me about one another for most of my life." Bilbo said and rubbed the back of his head, as he laughed nervously. "Please don't tell me that you're going to make me choose and whoever I don't choose will start a war to win my affections, because if that's the case, I'll leave right now." Bilbo stated and they stared at him shocked.

"I would never beloved, I am not like him, if you spurned my affections and was happier with someone else, then I would allow you to choose the other that you loved more than me. That does not mean that I will not try to win your heart." Thranduil said and Thorin glared at the elf.

"Don't listen to his sweet words, you know me, choose me."

"Aye I know you both and love you both equally, it is like asking me to choose what I could do without more, breath or my heart. Both would kill me all the same, but I must have time with both of you, before I decide." Bilbo stated and stared at both men. "Perhaps it would be better if we saw one another separately, until both of you calmed down, I do not like fighting."

"Of course my heart, I shall see you upon the marrow then and this dwarf had better not be here." Thranduil said and sniffed delicately, before walking away from both him and Thorin. Bilbo stared after the elf, wondering if he deliberately made his ass sway like that, or if that was just the leggings at work.

"Stop looking at him and look at me." Thorin demanded and Bilbo blushed.

"Sorry, he has a nice ass, I got distracted." Bilbo admitted and Thorin groaned.

"Why does Aule test me so?" He demanded and then to Bilbo's shock burst into tears. Bilbo held out his arms and Thorin came into them crying harder than Bilbo had seen anyone cry in his life. The door opened and a young dwarf stared at them both.

"I saw the...Uncle? What have you done hobbit?" The young dwarf demanded and Bilbo stared at the young man in confusion.

"Nothing! I have done nothing; it's not my fault that my soul tugs in two directions. I wish that this choice was unnecessary, but I do not see them being men that are willing to share, with someone they despise." Bilbo stated and settled back against the pillows, Thorin followed him, continuing to cry. "Shut the door." Bilbo said and the young man stared at him. "This has been a long time in coming, either go in or out, but shut the door and let your Uncle have some privacy." Bilbo stated and the young man nodded coming into the room and shutting the door behind him. "You dwarrows never learn that you aren't made of stone." Bilbo shook his head.

"We are though."

"That doesn't mean you can't feel then, that doesn't mean you can't feel." Bilbo said and carded his hands through Thorin's hair. "Honestly why you look down upon someone for having emotions is beyond me." Thorin held tightly to him, Bilbo let him, knowing that this break down was long in coming.

"Lost them all can't lose you." Bilbo heard Thorin say and continued to card his hands through Thorin's hair.

"You will never lose me, I will always love you." Bilbo said and kissed Thorin's head. He continued to run his hands through Thorin's hair, until the dwarf fell asleep, as his nephew stared at them both. "You must be Kili, the younger one right?"

"I am Prince Kili." Kili stated and Bilbo chuckled.

"Very well, if you prefer me to call you that, I will, but honestly considering that your Uncle told me stories about you growing up; I doubt that you will want to be haughty with me. Considering all the excellent blackmail material I have, for when you meet your One."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I'm a hobbit, we do little else than gossip in the Shire and mettle in other people's love lives." Bilbo joked and Kili stared at him.

"This is no laughing matter, if you reject Uncle, he'll die and to be honest your elf would die if you reject him." Kili stated and Bilbo stared at the child. "Usually there's only one person to who your soul connects, but I suppose that you were somehow born with two."

"Its fairly common in the Shire." Bilbo stated and frowned, he didn't know that Thorin and Thranduil could die. In the Shire when a possible bond wasn't completed those affected would find their other possibility and settle down with them instead. Or in the case where a hobbit was left alone, without a partner, they didn't die because of it. "Can I accept both of them; spend have the year in the Greenwood and half here in Erebor?"

"And be fought over by two jealous men, that despise one another and Thorin has good reason to hate Thranduil, he's a pompous asshole." Kili spat and Bilbo laughed.

"Both your Uncle and Thranduil are complicated men that act badly sometimes, to do good." Bilbo frowned. "I never quite understood it myself, because everyone knew since the time I could talk that I was destined to go elsewhere. I still had to have the lessons in governance, bartering and they even tried to teach me how to fight. That worked out just as badly with my Mother's family as it did Thorin's attempts when we were young."

"Why would you learn governance?"

"My grandfather is the Thrain, I come from the line of kings, but we decided that it was better if we functioned without a direct line of succession long ago." Bilbo shrugged. "Anyway my mother was his oldest daughter, but not his oldest son, so I wouldn't have inherited through the old system and everyone knows that I'm not suited to being a Thrain, too empathetic and I think with my heart more than my head." Bilbo grinned at Kili. "So do you think that it could work, none of us would be truly happy, but I don't think I could live with killing someone I love and I do love your Uncle, but I love Thranduil as well, just as deeply, but in different ways." Bilbo smiled softly as Thorin muttered something in his sleep and gently stroked his hair. "I couldn't abandon one, not if it meant their deaths."

"Which means that you would essentially have to travel between Mirkwood and Erebor often?"

"Well the journey isn't far, save in winter where I'd be snowed in." Bilbo stated and shrugged. "It's worth it to me, if those I love are alive and well." Bilbo said and Kili stared at him in shock.

"You'd really go between two castles for the rest of your days, never really being able to have a home at either?"

"Oh I'd have a home at both; I would just have to travel between the two." Bilbo replied and Kili stared at him, as he yawned. "I'm still tired, healing magic comes at a cost, could you leave me to rest and close the door behind you on the way out?" Bilbo asked and the young dwarven prince nodded, leaving Bilbo with Thorin. Bilbo closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after the door closed.

 _He was in a meadow and he smiled, picking up flowers, gathering them in his arms. He walked to where he heard the singing and stood behind a tree watching Thranduil, as he sat on a log, his flute on his lap, relaxing against a tree. "I've been waiting for you to come." Thranduil said and smiled at Bilbo. "Are those for me?" He asked and Bilbo nodded, blushing slightly, as he walked to Thranduil, holding out the flowers. "If you like I could braid your hair, or you could braid mine."_

 _"That sounds lovely, come sit between my legs and I'll braid it for you, will it be a courtship braid?"_

 _"I would like that, but I can't reject Thorin, I don't want either of you to die."_

 _"So someone told you, it would have been better had you not known. Had you come to a decision on your own, without the guilt of our deaths weighing upon you? I cannot move into Erebor, we're both creatures of earth and sky, not those who dwell in caves." Thranduil sniffed. "You would be miserable with him, we both know it, stay with me in the Mirkwood, then we can sail together to the Undying lands, when the call of the sea becomes too great."_

 _"I can't abandon Thorin."_

 _"You mean you won't, and then I suppose that you have decided then." Thranduil said and turned away from him._

 _"I decided to come to you in spring and leave you in fall, spending half the year in both your kingdoms." Bilbo stated and Thranduil stared at him in shock. "We would still see each other in dreams, for distance cannot part us."_

 _"You would do that for us?" Thranduil demanded and Bilbo nodded smiling._

 _"If it was the only way to keep you both and I think it is. I could not stand to be parted from either of you, I realized that when I learned the truth of what happens if either of you are rejected. I cannot bear to think that I killed someone I loved and I love you both deeply."_

 _"I love you too; I have since before I knew what love was." Thranduil said and smiled at Bilbo. "I would still braid your hair, my summer king." He said and Bilbo smiled, before nodding his head. He felt Thranduil hands comb through his hair, braiding it as he did so. He relaxed into the touch as Thranduil began to sing. "Oh once I had a true love fair, he was a sight to see. We did dance in the meadows and below the willow tree. He gave me love and laughter, hope when I had none, though I would see him only after the day was done. I waited for an age for him, until I could wait no more, so I married another and although I did love her, no one could compare to my true love fair. She was kind and sweet, a joy to all she did meet and she gave me a son, a little boy to follow after me. Still after the day was done, I would join my true love fair, my love and only ONE."_

Bilbo awoke and yawned smelling food, he saw that Thorin was still asleep, but his sleep was no longer restful. A serving maid started to come in and Bilbo stopped her. "Come no closer, we are not ready to eat; we will go to the dining hall soon." Bilbo said and saw the door close behind the dwarrowdam. He shook Thorin's shoulders, trying to get him to wake up. Thorin fought against Bilbo's grip and yelled something unintelligible in his sleepy. Bilbo stared at Thorin as he started to fight, his arms and legs moving in the bed. Bilbo stared at him a moment, before he covered Thorin with a blanket and sat on top of the writhing mass of dwarf. He then proceeded to yank rather hard on Thorin's hair. Thorin's eyes shot open and his fist moved to punch his unseen foe. Bilbo fell forward to be more or less on top of Thorin's face. "Wha?" Thorin frowned looking up at the hobbit. "It's you gem, I was in a battle, did I fall, if I'm to go to the maker's halls I would gaze upon your face one last time." He said and Bilbo stared down at him, trying to get off of Thorin.

"Thorin you were dreaming, I came to Erebor remember?"

"You are really with me?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo smiled nodding his head.

"You were having a bad dream, so I woke you. I think either lunch or dinner is being served in the dining hall." Bilbo said. "Or I told the serving maid that we would be there soon."

"Food sounds good now, I do feel hungry and ale sounds even better." Thorin admitted and Bilbo nodded, helping the dwarf to untangle himself and afterword took Thorin's hand in his and walked with him to the dining hall. People stared at the hobbit and their king, as they sat down at the table. It was true that Bilbo's waistcoat had seen better days and Bilbo was glad that he had bought enough gold to get a new one and perhaps better cold weather gear, as winter was setting in. He served himself after Thorin, passing the dishes on down the table and waiting for Thorin to begin eating before he did. He ate delicately, savoring the meal, but that didn't stop several people from staring at him, as he finished his sixth helping.

"Where do you put it all?" A dwarf with a bald tattooed head asked and Bilbo smiled patting his stomach.

"Usually I eat seven meals a day; it's been a while since I last ate though, so I'm hungry." Bilbo shrugged. "I burn energy really quickly and so need a lot of food to keep healthy. Particularly since I did a casting a few days ago."

"A casting?" Kili asked and Bilbo nodded.

"We're not like wizards, or elves, but we have an affinity for living things, plants grow strong around us, we're good healers but not on par with someone that's been alive for thousands of years. We do have one other ability than helping plants to grow however, which is to ground our life-force to someone that is what we call a possibility. It's possible that we could be together; my people don't see the point in denying that our bond mates exist and more than that, we tend to have more than one. What someone does with those they are well matched to is their own affair however, but that doesn't mean everyone in the Shire isn't in everyone else's business." Bilbo laughed and poured some of the drink into his cup to cover his nervousness. He gulped down the amber liquid and coughed. "That burns worse than the moonshine old gaffer Gamgee makes!" He wiped at his watering eyes, before he picked up the mug again. He gulped it down and wiped his lips. "It wasn't what I was expecting, but it was good, what is it?"

"We call it firewater, if you wanted ale, you should have said." Thorin said and poured some more into his own glass, Bilbo saw that color stained Thorin's cheeks and the dwarf was well into his cups.

"Its tasty, though I prefer ale, I remember when we were boys, you always wanted to drink what your father was. I did too for that matter, but I think that what's brewed in the Shire is different than what's made here."

"Try some dwarven ale, here, it won't put as much hair on your chest as drinking the fire water, but its thick and strong as a good ale should be." The tattooed dwarf said and Bilbo took the pitcher.

"Thanks, I just realized I never got your name."

"That's my cousin Dwalin." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"You got into some trouble when you were boys, didn't you?" Bilbo teased and Thorin blushed.

"What did you tell him?" Dwalin asked.

"Just how you used to plan raids on your mother's cookie jars." Bilbo chuckled. "So are you Balin?"

"I am, next to me are Oin and Gloin, they are also our cousins, though Oin is close to my age and Gloin is closer to Thorin's. Next to Gloin is his wife Greta and their son Gimli who is ten years shy of his majority."

"It's nice to meet you all, though I don't know if I'll remember all of your names." Bilbo admitted and drank some of the ale, surprised at how thick it was and how filling. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and smiled. "Its very good." He said and let out a loud belch, before blushing.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, we actually sometimes try to see who can belch the loudest." Kili said and Bilbo smiled nervously.

"Where's your brother, is he alright?"

"Fili's right arm and left leg were broken in the last battle, he also has several other wounds, but we believe that he will recover." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"That's good, I'm glad he will be alright." Bilbo said and drank another mug full of whiskey; he then acted very drunk, swaying slightly as he noticed Thorin starting to. "I'm tired!" He whined. "I want snuggles."

"Alright I shall acc-accom- go with you." He said and Bilbo smiled, staggering to his feet and hanging onto the bench, as he moved off of it. He smiled at Thorin, as the dwarf moved up from the table and wavered on his feet. Bilbo let go of the bench and swayed back and forth, grabbing onto Thorin who nearly, fell, before correcting himself. Bilbo pretended to lean against Thorin, but really leveraged his body, so he was helping to support the dwarf. He then staggered in the direction of the room he had woken in.

"Looks like Bilbo could use some help, you can't take his weight by yourself." Kili said.

"You can come too." Thorin said and Kili grinned, supporting Bilbo who smiled at the young dwarf.

"Thanshkse." Bilbo said over slurring his words, he was tipsy but not the fall down drunk he pretended to be, Thorin on the other hand was. Bilbo swayed back and forth, as he supported the dwarf, who didn't seem to notice that he leaned more and more against the hobbit, as they walked to Thorin's room. He tripped over the carpeting and Bilbo stumbled, grabbing onto his arm, as Kili wrenched them back, stopping them from falling. "Faeeht don' obey me." Bilbo frowned. "Baahhed feeaht." Bilbo chided and the two dwarves laughed, as he joined in, seeing the bed, he moved towards it before flopping down theatrically onto it. Thorin moved into the bed as well and Bilbo smiled flopping over so he snuggled against him. Thorin wrapped one arm around him and Bilbo closed his eyes. A moment later he heard drunken snoring and opened his eyes, smiling at Thorin's sleeping face.

"That was cleaver, though if Uncle was less in his cups, he wouldn't have fallen for it." Kili said and Bilbo smiled.

"Well this way we didn't have to move him to the bed." Bilbo said with a chuckle and moved Thorin's arm. "It might be the armor you are fond of wearing, but he weighs a ton." Bilbo said and Kili laughed.

"It most probably is the armor." Kili agreed. "Are you tired, because you could return to the dining hall if you wanted to."

"I don't feel like getting truly drunk." Bilbo admitted and grinned at Kili."Help me take off his armor, I don't think he's going to wake anytime soon." Bilbo said and Kili nodded, together they removed his over cloak and shirt, Kili supporting his Uncle as Bilbo stripped Thorin to his underclothes. He smiled softly as the laid Thorin down in the blankets and went over to a bookshelf which was in the corner of the room. He chuckled at the books, before selecting one, all were books that Thorin had read to him when they were both children. He had taught him how to read Khudzul using one of these books. He picked it up stroking the cover, before setting it back in the shelf and picking out another. He had just settled in the bed, as a messenger arrived.

"Mi Lord, Thranduil is at the front gate, he insists upon seeing you."

"Let him come to this room, I'm not leaving Thorin, but I would love to see him too." Bilbo said and the messenger frowned before nodding. Several minutes later Thranduil arrived and shut the door behind him, running over to Bilbo and throwing himself at the hobbit.

"I tried to keep away, but I couldn't!" Thranduil said and Bilbo stared at the elf, as he burst into tears. He stroked his hand over the backs of Thanduil's ears and the elf slowly calmed at the touch. Bilbo continued to stroke his ears and Thranduil relaxed against him, practically boneless. Bilbo smiled softly and kissed his forehead, as Thranduil continued to cry. He didn't let up until Thranduil too fell asleep against him. He realized that he couldn't lie down, because Thranduil had curled his entire body around him and Thorin had shifted in his sleep, to curl around his other side. Bilbo stared at the two sleeping kings, before pushing gently against Thranduil shoulder, the elf didn't move and Bilbo knew that he couldn't budge Thorin.

He sighed and tried again to move Thranduil, this time he managed to shove the elf off of him and settle down into the bed, before moving Thranduil head against his chest, as Thorin cuddled against his other side. Bilbo was exhausted, but he smiled at seeing the two people that mattered most to him in the world, cuddled against him. There would be hell to pay in the morning, but he closed his eyes enjoying being surrounded by them both, as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bilbo woke to the sound of shouting, he groaned and buried his face against his pillow. "Too early, tired." He muttered.

"What's the elf doing in my bed!" Thorin demanded.

"You cannot keep me from being with Bilbo!" Thranduil stated. "I could not stay away and fell asleep somehow."

"You both are ridiculous, be quiet please and allow me to rest." Bilbo said and they both stared at him, as he wrapped an arm around Thranduil and a leg around Thorin. "Seriously I love you, but your both exhausting." He said and yawned, smiling as they both quieted. He sighed softly and fell back to sleep almost at once, not waking again until he heard a door bang open and his bed was taken up by Thranduil and a frantic Thorin. Bilbo sat up with a groan and realized that he was really hungry.

"Thorin its alright." Bilbo said and Thorin just clung to him. "This isn't like you."

"Don't leave me." Thorin wailed. "The elf said I should try being without you and see how he liked it, I tried to stay away, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I stay away, others can be without their One but not me." He continued to cry as Thranduil stared at him, and Bilbo stroked his hair, kissing his forehead gently.

"It's alright beloved, I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat."

"Don't wanna leave." Thorin protested and Bilbo stroked his hands though Thorin's hair.

"But I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day and I have no idea what time it is." Bilbo said. "Will you both come with me and I'll get something to eat?" He asked, but Thorin was beside himself and just continued to cling to Bilbo, muttering things Bilbo couldn't understand between sobs.

"I'll ask one of the guards for some food and drink." Thranduil said. "Looks like we all could use it." He added and Bilbo nodded, watching as Thranduril walked gracefully to the door. "Excuse me sir, but could you bring us all a meal, Bilbo needs about triple what you would give most people, if he is to recover quickly. Would you also be so kind as to bring a cask of ale and a cask of wine?" Thranduil stated, before walking back to the bed and settling on it cross legged gracefully. Thorin finally relaxed, though color came to his cheeks, when he saw Thranduil had witnessed his panic attack. "You will recieve no judgement from me, you learned for yourself how difficult this situation is."

"What situation?" Bilbo demanded.

"We are both kings, however we cannot be without you, I do not know if that will change eventually or not, but for now we must remain by your side."

"We could still do what I originally suggested, I know how proud you are of both Fili and Legolas, let them attempt to govern for half the year and take back power the other half." Bilbo suggested.

"Out of the question!" Both Thorin and Thranduil stated.

"Well I can't be in two places at once." Bilbo stated. "If you have a better option lets hear it, because I doubt the route between the kingdoms can be reached during winter. I mean we could try to spend half the winter months here and half in Mirkwood, but I don't like the thought of traveling in all that snow. In the summer, with the route between here and Mirkwood cleared, we could easily alternate weeks, but that would mean a lot of traveling and you should both prepare your heirs to govern, with advice from the council and their older friends and family." Bilbo stated.

"I can't be gone half the year!" Thorin protested.

"Neither can I!"

"Well then, what do you suggest, I'm not choosing between you, if you asked me to, I'd never forgive you. You would be suggesting that I kill a person I love, a person that means much to me and I could not forgive that. Therefore if it came to a choice, I would wind up loosing you both. I can't stand the thought of a world without either of you in it, so please listen to reason."

"If it is that important to you _beloved_ , then I shall do as you ask." Thranduil stated. "I do not wish to leave Legolas in charge, he's scarcely more than an elfling. However it is clear that I cannot leave your side and you cannot leave the dwarf's."

"You're trying to make me look bad, because I fully know Fili isn't ready to rule." Thorin stated. "He's too immature, he wasn't raised the way I was, we couldn't afford the kind of education for him that I recieved. He is not ready."

"Perhaps you don't give him enough credit, at any rate what you learned as a child, he could learn now." Bilbo stated and Thorin stared at him. "We can advise them both, when we're in that kingdom, so we know that they will be prepared when we leave. Between the three of us, I have no doubt that they both will be capable regents." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him in shock, as Thranduil did the same. Bilbo smiled at them both, as a knock came at the door and a moment later someone entered bringing food and drink for everyone. Bilbo practically fell upon his portion, devowering it quickly, as the two beings stared at him, shocked at the amount he was eating, before they started eating their own portions as well. Bilbo finished his plate and to the shock of Thorin and Thranduil, asked the guard for a second one. "I'm so hungry." He wined and Thorin shoved his plate towards Bilbo.

"Here take it." He said and Bilbo shook his head.

"You eat it, I'm going to wait for the guard to come back to eat, you need to eat too." He said and Thorin frowned.

"I'm not that hungry, not as hungry as you are I think." He said and offered the plate again.

"I'd prefer it if you ate it, I can wait."

"I don't want you to wait." Thorin stated. "Not when you could eat now."

"You need to eat as well."

"Bilbo for the love of Eru, just eat." Thranduil said. "It hurts us to know that you are hungry and you will not let us help." Thranduil said and handed his plate to Bilbo who stared at the two beings.

"Not you too Thranduil, I told you I'm fine with waiting for my next plate. However I'll take a bit of everything to quiet you." Bilbo stated and took a small portion from both plates, before handing them back to Thorin and Thranduil. He ate this more slowly, so by the time he was nearly finished, his second plate arrived and he switched to eating that. He finally felt full and stacked the plates, handing them to the serving dwarrowdam that stood outside the door.

"Finished Mi Lord."

"Yes, thank you it was delicious." Bilbo said and yawned. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Seven in the evening Mi Lord."

"I can't believe I slept all day, thank you for bringing the food and drink, thank the kitchens as well. Bilbo said and went over to where someone had laid out his things. He took out his Longbottom leaf and put some into the pipe, before lighting it and going over to the bed. "We should get some chairs in this room, as it is the only place to sit is the bed."

"I have not had the time to furnish these quarters, a bed was found and a new matresss was put on it, but I haven't yet personally been able to see to much myself." Thorin admitted.

"I can decorate the rooms in this suite, I'll pick out things you like." Bilbo offered and Thorin nodded.

"That would be appreciated, but as I will have to accompany you and Thrandruil I shall resign myself to a day spent shopping." Thorin stated and Bilbo laughed.

"After all you do so hate shopping, its a real sacrifice on your part, I appreciate it." Bilbo stated and Thorin smiled at the hobbit, who puffed on his pipe, before handing it to Thrandruil. "I know you both smoke, but you like Longbottom Leaf, whereas Thorin has never tried it." Bilbo said and smiled as Thrandruil too the pipe eagerly. He took a long drag before passing it back to Bilbo who took some as well, before handing it to Thorin and drinking from his cup. He found the wine to be different than what he was used to, Shire wine was much sweeter than the variety the dwarves had brought, for some reason they also seemed to be fond of adding spices to their wine, but as Bilbo had a vineyard back in the Shire, he had grown accustomed to drinking wines from other places. He had made the vineyard his father had left him, three times as profitable, by learning other methods of wine making. He smelled the wine and looked at the color, before taking another sip. "Its different than I am accostomed to, but it is very good." Bilbo said.

"You like wine?" Thranduil asked and Bilbo chuckled.

"I more than like it, though I do not indulge often." He admitted and shrugged. "It takes a large quantity to get me drunk and honestly I prefer to spend money on food." Bilbo added and smiled. "I would like to know how they made this, it is very good and the flavors are different than what I have tasted elsewhere."

"The weather in Erebor has never produced perticularly fine wine. This wine comes from the Iron Hills and I think that Thranduil gets his from Rhun."

"Rhun? Really we never truly discussed the details of such matters. At any rate, would it be possible for them to transport grapes from here?"

"Expensive, but possible." Thorin admitted and Bilbo grinned.

"I think we can afford to allow me my little hobby." Bilbo stated. "And to get someone to teach me how to make dwarven wine."

"What about elven?"

"I spent two years in Rivendell, remember?" Bilbo asked and Thranduil nodded.

"You didn't say where you were." Thorin pouted.

"To be honest I didn't see the point, as I did this when I was twenty five and you were in the middle of some battle. You had bigger worries than what I was doing those years. Add to that that you stated it was the battle of Azanulbizar you were fighting, a battle that took place a good hundred years before I was even born and well honestly I felt that my summer plans weren't something you needed to know then. I wasn't ready for a sexual relationship, so I didn't tell Thranduil when it was I was going."

"Which irritated me to no end, I assure you." Thranduil complained and Bilbo chuckled.

"As you have a certain destain for Lord Elrond, I thought that you would most likely not decide to visit while I was there. I am so very glad to no longer be in middle childhood." Bilbo said and smiled at both of the men.

"So childhood ends at thirty five for hobbits? Very few books are written about your race, I tried to find what I could, but my knowledge is very limited."

"If you had wanted to know, you should have asked me, once I understood what you were asking. We're not secretive by nature at all, in fact we're some of the more friendly people on Middle Earth. That is of course you mean us no harm, we tend to be wary of strangers however, as people have taken advantage of our kind natures in the past. Of course there's a few people who are warriors and a few that are downright nasty, as with any people. Still the majority of us enjoy farming and cattle husbandry, everyone likes to cook as well and we need to consume a lot of food in order to be full. The oldest hobbit lived to be a hundred and thirty, but for the most part we tend to live to about a hundred to a hundred and ten, though some live longer and others die more quickly. It really depends on the person, as to how long their lifespan is." Bilbo said and shrugged. "I always knew that you would have more time than me to enjoy, that my years would be few compared to yours. I am alright with that, I want you to live long happy lives, whether or not I'm still there to live with you."

"I would not survive your passing." Thorin admitted. "Though I too can expect to live at most five hundred years, most dwarves live to be two hundred and fifty, but some live much longer. I accepted that fact that my life might be shorter than most,a long time ago and find that any moment spent with you, would be worth whatever years I might sacrifice."

"I would survive your passing, however I would never be the same, as is often the case with elves who loose the one most important to them. Some decide to live out a mortal's life with their beloved, others are able to remain here, yet others decide to go into the West and never return to this part of Middle Earth." Thranduil said and both looked at Bilbo who looked devistated.

"Don't just die because I'm not there, try to live as long as you can and be happy, even if I'm not beside you." Bilbo said and they both stared at him in shock. "Your sister is alive, despite that her one is dead, surely you can survive as well."

"I have no desire to, my grandfather lost his one and became mad, I myself have felt what it was like to abandon all reason and I have no desire to again." Thorin said and drank deeply, swaying slightly, before refilling his mug. "Let us talk of happier things, is there anything you never told either of us?"

"Not off the top of my head, I think we've pretty much shared everything with one another at this point." Bilbo stated and smiled at both Thranduil and Thorin in turn. "If you want, we could sing drinking songs, I know some good ones, from over the years." He said and they all laughed.

"Alright then, there's one that I remember from when I was an elfling." Thranduil said and when he started to sing Bilbo joined in as well. "Barley and wheat, oh such a sweet, meeting at first night. All day long, we have been waiting to sing this song and drink at the last light. Come friends and gather round, to see the heavens light, come celebrate this night and drink to the stars. Drink all your troubles away, drink away the woes of yesterday. Come friends and drink until we sink to the ground, for merry is night and a merrier group than us could never be found."

"That song was very elvan, how about a dwarven song then?" Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Thank you for trying to be pleasent Thorin." Bilbo said and gave him a short kiss on the cheek, both blushed at the contact. "I'd love to sing a dwarven song with you, but perhaps in common."

"Of course it will be in common, lets see To the hall, to the hall, to our brother both short and tall. Long may you live merry and strong. To the ale to ale, may all our cares go away for a night. To the women to the women, jewels that sparkle in our carverns, beautiful to see. To the men, to the men, long may we strong brothers in arms be. To our king to our king, may he always watch over us and guide us through our lives, despite war and strife. To life, to life, may it be merry and bright and may we remember tonight." Thorin and Bilbo finished and Bilbo grinned, pouring another flagon and noticing that the others did the same.

"I have one as well, Oh you can search far and wide,You can drink the whole town dry,But you'll never find a beer so brown,Oh you'll never find a beer so brown,As the one we drink in our hometown,As the one we drink in our can drink your fancy ales,You can drink them by the flagon,But the only brew for the brave and true...Comes from the Green Dragon!"

"Why anyone would name anything after a dragon is beyond me." Thranduil stated and took a large sip of ale.

"Well I don't know to be honest, I didn't name the inn, or make the song." Bilbo replied and took some ale himself and so did Thorin, but to Bilbo's surpise a moment later Thorin started snoring. Bilbo took the ale cup from his lax hands and drained it.

"He does not hold his ale that well." Thranduil stated. "I am clearly better at this than he is."

"Well how about a wager then."

"A wager?" Thranduil asked and Bilbo grinned, knowing how fond the elf was of his wagers.

"We've both had a lot to drink, whoever falls first will owe the other a favor."

"Very well, I agree." Thranduil said and Bilbo smiled, as they drained glass after glass, each drinking ten more, before the elvan lord finally passed out. Bilbo set aside the cups and walked to the bookshelf, taking out a book he started to try to read it. Within thirty minutes his head had cleared and he was engrossed in the story. He didn't feel tired as he'd already slept all day and he was worried about his two lovers. He hated it when people fought and the constant bickering was getting on his nerves, he stopped reading however, when Thorin started to yell and thrash in his sleep. Bilbo tried to wake the dwarf, but he was deep in whatever nightmare he was having. Ultimately Bilbo could only run his hands through Thorin's hair.

"Its alright, I'm here, its just a bad dream Thorin, its alright." Bilbo said continuing to stroke Thorin's hair until he relaxed against the touch. Bilbo smiled softly, stroking the soft hair some more and watching as Thorin breathed deep and evenly. Then he started to moan again, but this was entirely different than his nightmares. They hadn't ever really gone beyond kissing, when either Thranduil or Thorin would try, Bilbo admitted that he wasn't ready, still he hadn't known that Thorin had dreams of him, outside their time spent together.

"More Bilbo, oh yes, mahuel yes." Thorin said and Bilbo stared horrified at the dwarf, hastily leaping up from where he was sitting, he wasn't ready for that, he wasn't prepared at all and he didn't need to know what Thorin sounded like in bed. He was an entirely respectable hobbit, he would not do anything untoward before marrige and listening to his lover's passionate imaginings was untoward. He hastily ran from the room and the guard outside stared at him in shock.

"Why aren't you resting mi lord?" He asked and Bilbo blushed, wondering what the Guard had heard.

" **Yes Bilbo yes!"** Thorin said and the guard stared at the hobbit who pulled himself to his full height.

"I am a respectable hobbit sir, that means that I have no desire to listen to what Thorin imagines our bedsport to be. In fact I much prefer it if you stayed out of my buisness intirely, but as you are clearly a member of Thorin's guard I know that you shall be descrete."

"Of course Mi Lord, only why are you this upset? Surely what happens between..."

"I am untouched, I will remain so until marrige, it is our way, please respect that." Bilbo stated and the Guard stared at him shocked.

"You've never done the beast with two backs?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Indeed, though they have asked me to many times in my dreams, I was not comfortable to go beyond kissing, though this is hardly your consern." Bilbo stated and closed the door behind him. He was glad when he no longer heard the sounds coming from his chamber. "Do you know where the kitchens are, could you find someone to take me to them and inform either Thorin or Thranduil of my wherabouts, assure them that I will either be back shortly, or someone can take them to where I am."

"Of course, but wouldn't you rather get some rest."

"I have little desire to sleep at the moment, I'm stressed out and need to eat sugary foods that I fashion with my own hands. I'm a crafter, but my craft is in delicate pastries and marzipans, in seed cakes and scones, if you take me to the kitchen, I will share my craft with you." Bilbo said and the guard stared at him shocked a moment, before nodding, signaling someone in the distance that moved towards them and smiled at the Hobbit.

"You wanted some service preformed?" The dwarf asked.

"I want to go to the kitchens." Bilbo replied.

"Why would you want to go to the kitchens, it is past the middle of the night."

"Because I do, do not question my reasoning and let me go."

"He will be consort Artin." The other dwarf stated and Artin nodded, together they walked to the kitchens and Bilbo washed his hands in the sink, before setting to work. He made cinnomin rolls first, enjoying the feeling of the flour in his hands. He then made seed cakes, apple hand pies and a beautiful cake which he iced with delicate flowers, taking time on each one. He crafted pansies and buttercups and bluebonnets, daisies marigolds and daffodills. He smiled at the finished product, he liked making pretty cakes best. The next cake he made was of the Shire, little hills and homes at sunset, when the light would hit the hills just right and the whole shire seemed to glow with color. He set that aside and iced a third cake, this one was of Thranduil's castle and the forests around it, when Bilbo and Thranduil had been young. Finally he iced a cake of the outside of Erebor, before the destruction of the dragon.

He then cleaned up his mess, tidying it away and cut a large wedge from the shire cake, settling it onto a plate and whipped some cream to go with it. He settled himself at a table that was across from the door and ate the confection, smiling as a dwarrowdam appeared and stared at him in shock. **"Good marrow to you, are you here to light the fires?"** Bilbo asked and she nodded silently. " **Don't be afraid, I'm a cook same as you, my One is just different than yours.** " Bilbo stated and the woman stared at him, as he pressed a seed cake into her hand. " **Here try it, I think they came out alright, but in all honesty I did it from the memory of a recipe that Thorin memorized for me as a teen.** " Bilbo said and smiled softly, " **The kitchen staff were shocked then too, but I wanted to try dwarven cooking, these have always been my favorites, elven cooking isn't so different from ours, so I bake dwarven ones when I want a bit of a challenge. The cake is spice cake and your welcome to try some of that as well if you like. I'd be glad to help too if you need it, in all honesty I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping and so came here, this is your space not mine and so if you are uncomfortable, I'll leave."**

 **"No sir, stay, it is fine, you surprised me, that is all, thank you for the seed cake. I am just the fire lighter, the more experienced cooks come later."**

 **"I see, well what were you going to make today?**

 **"Hot breakfast pies."**

 **"Lets make them then, we can warm them as needed."** Bilbo said and the dwarrowdam stared at him, as he got all the ingredients out and started to assemble the pies, as several more dwarves came to the kitchen and stared at the hobbit, who was whistling a merry tune, as he made pies at a rate more rapid than they had ever managed.

"How do you go so fast?" Someone demanded.

"Practice, we eat seven meals each day." Bilbo replied and popped the first trays into the oven.

"Look at these cakes, did you make them?" Someone asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Indeed I did, three are of my homes and the fourth is flowers, I like flowers." Bilbo said.

"I've seen these when I was traveling, the mountain is so accurate." The cook said and Bilbo blushed.

"Thank you, feel free to help yourself to anything I made, admitedly I made a bit much for just one hobbit." He added and laughed rubbing the back of his head, something he'd pick up from Thorin, when the dwarf was uncomfotable with the praise Bilbo gave him. He finished making the pastries and smiled, dusting off his hands on his apron. "Is there anything else I could help with?"

"Lunch is always fairly simple, but we haven't made the bread yet." Someone said and Bilbo smiled, as he was given a large bowl of dough. He pulled out clumps, before rolling loaves and took a small bit to taste.

"This is miner's bread, isn't it?" Bilbo asked and the bakers stared at him. "Its very good." He added and smiled at the cooks. "I've always liked it best." He pressed some seeds that had been put into another bowl and put them on in a starburst pattern. He then went onto the next one and the next one and the next one, until the bowl was empty and he was given another. He was finishing the second when he was greeted by a panicked Thorin and Thranduil, he stared at them as they rushed at him and managed to pull themselves short just in time. They then tried to recover their dignity and Bilbo smiled at them both.

"Good Marrow." He said cheerfully. "I've been making food with the kitchen." He added and gave them each a cinnomin roll, they stared at the roll in their hands, the stickiness covering their fingers, before Thranduil smiled.

"Were you having fun?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I love cooking I also made cakes and seed cakes and hand pies and miners bread it was really fun."

"Indeed, so when did you rise?"

"I never went to bed, I sort of sometimes can't sleep at night, so I bake instead, or make something else and take a series of naps throughout the day." Bilbo shrugged. "Honestly I wanted time in the kitchens and I knew that today we would be busy doing other things."

"Are you recovered though?" Thranduil asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I feel fine, a bit tired, but nothing some nice hot tea won't fix." Bilbo replied and smiled at them both. "Well I suppose we should go to breakfast, its nearly time isn't it?"

"Indeed the servant woke us and informed us where you were and how breakfast would be starting shortly." Thranduil said and Bilbo nodded. He took each of their hands in his and walked from the kitchen half skipping and humming a merry tune. Baking always put him in a good mood, no matter how messed up his life was. He smiled and sat at the table, besides Thorin. Thranduil took up a seat on Bilbo's side and Bilbo grinned at him, as the food was served. He was surprised when someone came up to him.

"Sir what do you want to do with the things you made?"

"Share them around of course, I know there isn't enough for everyone, but there should be enough for the high table at least." Bilbo replied and shrugged. "Next time I'll make larger quantities, used to cooking for one most days." He admitted and took a bite of the handpie. "These are really good, what did you make the sausage out of?"

"Beef, spices and I think some herbs, I don't handle the meat, I more of work with pastry." The cook replied and Bilbo nodded.

"Well tell whoever made it that I enjoyed it and would like to learn how to make it sometime." Bilbo said and took another bite, he finished off his first one, before noticing how silent everyone at the table was. "So a funny thing happened in my travels Thorin."

"Oh?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I was on the road and we stumbled across this clearing, of course being a hobbit I wanted to stop and gather some of the herbs there. However the rest of the party was eager to press on and so allowed me five minutes. I walked through the meadow and nearly stepped on a snake, the other dwarves in our party were telling me to back away from it slowly, but I remembered something you taught me and kicked it hard away from me, before taking off for the wagon. It wasn't until after I explained its coloring, that everyone told me that it was a common non posioness snake." Bilbo said and chuckled.

"I fail to see how that story was funny, you were frightened and it could have gone badly." Thranduil stated and Bilbo shrugged.

"It was funny to me, why don't you tell a story then Thranduil?"

"I have no desire to speak of my own folly, as you did." Thranduil stated and Bilbo frowned.

"You need to relax, I think the blacksmith would like to recover the tongs shoved up your ass. Honestly I sort of understand why you and Thorin have such a problem, if you act like this."

"Like what?"

"Well so different than you've acted around me for your entire life." Bilbo stated. "You don't smile, you act as though you are superior to everyone and honestly its not regal, its annoying." Bilbo added and Thranduil stared at him in shock.

"No one has ever dared speak to me that way."

"Well no one knows you as well as I do, no one has put up with as much of your shit as I have. I mean I do love you, but honestly the things you both told me when I was a tween, is something no young hobbit needs to hear. I tried to listen, I tried to be comforting, but in all honesty I was terrorfied, for you and I coped poorly. You had to grow up fast, but so did I and much faster than either of you, its hard when you expect me to do everything you want and nothing I do. I understand you are both rulers and everything, but when I decide to bloody well bake a cake, let me bake the cake without the silent treatment afterwards and scaring the poor kitchen half to death. Another thing, you have to live with one another, so you might as well act half deacently towards one another!" Bilbo said and then burst into tears.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked reaching out his hand.

"I don't want to be touched right na-now, I just na-need space. I ca-can't sta-stay with you every ma-moment of the da-day. Na-not when you are la-like this." Bilbo said and started crying in earnest. "Na-no ma-matter what I da-do, ya-you will hate each other. Ah-It hurts me to sa-see the pa-people I la-love ha-hate each other." He said and continued to cry. "Ah-I'm sa sorry your not the con-consort either of you wanted, but I ca-can't pre-pretend to ba-be something I'm na-not."

"We never asked you to Bilbo." Thranduil stated. "Be who you want to be, we will love you no matter what." He said and Bilbo threw himself into Thranduil's arms continuing to sob, before grabbing one of Thorin's arms and pulling, Thorin put his arms around Bilbo too, holding him as he cried. Bilbo's sobs finally subsided and he just let himself enjoy the feeling of being held by both the men he loved for a moment, before he slowly sat back upright. "It is clear that you are not fully recovered, prehaps..."

"We're going to go to the council today, you won't be able to keep your mind on the council if I'm not there." Bilbo stated and took two of the handpies, finishing them as well, noticing that no one left the table despite being done eating he finished and wiped his face with his napkin and smiled.

"Have you had enough to eat?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded. He smiled as Thorin stood and the rest of the hall followed suit. Bilbo followed Thorin to a cavernous area, with a long table in the center of it. Thorin took the head and Bilbo sat to his right, with Thranduil sitting to Bilbo's right, as the council came in. Bilbo tried to pay attention, but he found council meetings to be boring, it was particularly hard after lunch, after the fourth time Bilbo's head fell and he woke himself, Thranduil spoke "If your tired, you may rest, I doubt that we'll be of any use to any of this." Thranduil stated and shrugged elegantly. "Personally I don't understand a word of it, its just arguing back and forth to me, I don't know what's being discussed so I think I'll rest as well. A moment later Thranduil's eyes became glassy and his breathing deep and even, as he fell into a trance. Bilbo stared at the elf a moment, before he shrugged and pillowed his hands upon the table falling asleep.

Thorin woke them at the end of the day and Bilbo yawned, before stretching and smiling at Thorin. "Dinner is about to be served, I thought you both should be woken."

"Thank you." Bilbo said rubbing at his eyes sleepily, not realizing how adorable he looked to his two lovers and the rest of the council. He then stood and took Thorin's hand in his, before reaching behind him and taking Thranduil's hand, together the three of them walked to the dining hall. Bilbo ate and smiled at the astonished expressions around him as he finished off ten plates of food. "This is why we eat throughout the day normally, otherwise it takes a lot to fill us up." He shrugged and drank some of his ale. "We don't tend to get drunk as quickly as the other races, nor does the effect last as long, I could drink fifty flagons, before I would pass out. Otherwise it would just make me a bit tipsy until the fortieth when I'd get properly drunk, but if I stopped drinking, within four hours I'd be clear headed again."

"You can truly drink that much?" Dwalin demanded.

"Yes, I can."

"Prove it!" Kili said and Bilbo laughed, before nodding, he was given some ale and chugged down the first ten cups as the dwarves watched. He burped and wiped his mouth with his hanky before drinking the next ten, then the next ten went down, before he drank a further ten flagons and smiled.

"There forty flagons." He said and hiccuped, the dwarves cheered and Bilbo grinned.

"That was impressive." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed, before putting his arm around both Thorin and Thranduil and throwing his head back laughing harder than he had in a long time.

"What's so funny Bilbo?"

"That your impressed by this, honestly its normal for a hobbit." Bilbo stated. "Its like me being impressed by your hair, honestly I love it, but its not something to be in awe of." Bilbo stated and smiled at Thorin and Thranduil in turn. He then smiled at the other dwarves, before he moved his arms from his two beloveds. "Now I'm going to do something completely undignifed, but very fun." He said and hopped up onto the tables, he danced around the dwarves, as they beat on the tables laughing, as Kili came up as well and started dancing too. Bilbo had always loved dwarven dance, though a good hobbit jig was great as well, there was actually a lot of similarity between the two styles. He danced a mix of both, laughing happily as he did so.

"Come I'll show you a dance." A dwarrowdam said and Bilbo nodded, surprised at how graceful and alluring her movements became, he copied them laughing as he did so, perticularly when he made an error, but soon he had the right motions and smiled at the dwarrowdam.

"Thank you for the dance." He said and she smiled back at him.

"It was an honor to dance with the King's future consort, you are very graceful, if you wish to have lessons, we can arrange something. I choose my students very carefully and if you had no talent I wouldn't want you in my classes, regardless of who you are going to marry."

"Thank you for that, I would enjoy attending lessons, but right now Thorin and Thranduil don't want me out of their sight." Bilbo smiled at the dwarrowdam. "I suppose its sort of all new to all of us and after so long, its nice to finally be with them. Still it may be a while, before I can take lessons." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarrowdam. He then went over to Thorin and Thranduil. "I want to see Fili, you said he was injured earlier."

"You want to see my sister son?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"If he's not resting, I know the hour must be late." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"You speak very well, for someone that drank forty flagons." He said and Bilbo shrugged, he walked with both Thorin and Thranduil to a bedroom next to theirs and opened the door quietly. A young dwarf had been asleep, but at the opening of the door, his eyes snapped open and he reached for something, before smiling.

"Uncle, you came to see me! And you brought Bilbo!" He said and smiled at Bilbo. "I'm Fili, heir to Erebor and frankly tired of being in this bed, could you tell me a tale?"

"A story?" Bilbo asked and smiled, going over to an armchair. "Of course." He said and sat on one of the legs, as Thorin sat in the armchair and Thranduil pulled up another chair. "Lets see, what's one you don't know...I know how about a story of my family."

"Your family?" Fili asked and grinned. "I'd like to hear about your kin."

"Well we're not like ordinary hobbits, we've always been bolder and braver than anyone expects of us. We're a bit taller as well, I'm a good two inches taller than average in the Shire. We also tend to go on quests, in the Shire hardly anyone ever does, we're the defenders of our homeland and we were once kings. Long ago, we had a monarchy, but we decided that rather than having it pass from father to son, it would be far better to have the people elect their ruler. Of course no Thrain has ever been elected that was not of the line of Took, but still it is possible for such an occurance to happen. My Great Grandfather Bullroarer was so tall that he could ride a horse and it was nesseasry for him to put that skill to our service. For the goblins had invaded the Shire from the East and we had to defend ourselves. All across the Shire people took up arms and armor, setting aside our gentle ways, for the ways of the warrior, the sword and bow. Many lives were lost that day, until Bullroarer Took took off the goblin's head with one clean chop, ending the battle and sending the goblins scurrying back to their caves, they never again took for granted our quiet might." Bilbo smiled softly and then launched into another tale.

"When my mother was a child, she had two possibilities, one was my father and another was a dwarf named Nirlo, she imagined her life with both of them as a little girl and decided that she wanted to travel far from the Shire to be with him. However when she was the age of five, she suddenly felt the link between both of them shatter, never to be reforged. He visited her often in her dreams still, even after he left for the Maker's Halls, the Maker allowed them that kindness. He was the one that told her to stop wandering and marry my father, after she was nearly past the age for baring. She loved both of her possibilities, but Nirlo had always been there for her and he assured her that he would always be, that she was his flower and he would watch over her until her last breath. I was born a year after my parent's wedding, it was a good omen because of how soon the birth came after my parent's marriage. My mother named me Bilbo, after both my fathers and my father didn't object, he knew that what my Mother had lost would always be part of her, just as he always would be. He was equal to the dwarf of her dreams, where he had her days and their family, he had her nights and their love. I was twenty five when the fell winter came, apprenticing in Rivendell, learning herb lore and about elvan culture. The fell winter devistated the Shire, as wolves, orks and goblins invaded. When I went home in spring, I had no idea of what had happened, no idea that I would come home to my parent's bodies. They had died defending a group of fauntlings from wolves two days before. I wept and I buried them both beneath an alder tree, however that night as I slept, I saw two people, one was my mother and another was a stranger to me. They both smiled at me and my mother laid a hand on my shoulder. 'I am happy here with him, live your life, love freely and may yours be as happy as mine, remember that I will always watch over you and love you. When you hear the raven's call that is us greeting you, when you feel the warmth of the fire, that is our embrace. We are always with you Bilbo, our dear son, our treasure, but we are gone from this mortal world. Know you are loved and have the courage to find the happiness you seek.' They then slowly drifted away, back into whatever void they had come from. I knew then that I would recover from the loss of my parents, that I would become strong, for the ones that love us never truly leave us." Bilbo finished his tale and realized that both Thorin and Fili had fallen asleep somewhere in the story.

"That was well told, should we wake him?" Thranduil asked and Bilbo nodded, gently shaking Thorin's shoulder. Thorin woke and raised a fist, which Bilbo took in his hands and kissed.

"You are fine love, but it is time for bed, I liked telling Fili stories, perhaps we could do it again sometime." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled at the hobbit, together they walked to their bedroom and Bilbo got inbetween Thorin and Thranduil, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bilbo woke while it was still dark out, but he felt well rested. He had always been an early riser, but his two companions were not, they were both still sound asleep and if they were allowed to, would continue to sleep well past noon. Bilbo slowly stood off the edge of the bed and watched them sleep for a moment. Thorin muttered something and turned towards Thranduil, throwing an arm around the elf, Bilbo chuckled softly as they both snuggled up against one another. Something that they would be horrified with once they woke. He went to the kitchens and helped them scramble eggs for the breakfast as well as bread and sausage, before going to his room and picking out a book to read.

He read for thirty minutes, before there was a knock at the door and he answered it. "Good morning."

"I was sent to wake the King." The messenger said and Bilbo smiled.

"I can wake both him and Thranduil." Bilbo said and the messenger nodded. Bilbo then closed the door and went over to the bed; he gently stroked Thorin's hair, before doing the same with Thranduil ears. Soon both his lovers were rubbing up against each other moaning, until they woke and sprung apart. Bilbo laughed long as the two males glared at him.

"How is this funny?" Thranduil demanded.

"Well turnabout is fair play, you told me after I said that I wasn't interested in sexual play before marriage, how to sexually stimulate you and I couldn't resist." Bilbo laughed again. "You were so very cute cuddled up together, I got up earlier and it was adorable." He teased and both males glared at him.

"How dare you?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo stopped laughing.

"Can't you take a bit of a prank? It's a little harmless fun, anyway breakfast is ready." He said and walked out of the chamber, chuckling at their curses.

"What did you do?" The dwarf asked and Bilbo smiled.

"A hobbit never reveals all his secrets." Bilbo replied and laughing ran down the hall to the dining hall. He sat down at table and a moment later a thunderous Thorin joined him at table, with an equally pissed off Thranduil. Bilbo served himself eggs and smiled, at least they were both mad at him, which meant he might have some time to himself today. It would be lovely to not worry about either of them and just simply enjoy his day, rather than having to attend boring council meetings. Still most likely it was too much to ask for. He finished a good seven plates of food, before wiping his mouth and Thorin stood, making for the council. Bilbo followed him, but paused. "Can I get some things at market today?"

"You may do whatever you wish." Thorin replied and Bilbo smiled, as a dwarf led him away from the council hall and he walked to the market. He picked up some wire, several stones and some yarn and needles, before going back to the council, which had turned to a shouting match, between Thorin and the rest of the council. Bilbo stared at the council hall, realizing that it had not been wise to set Thorin into a foul mood, as he viciously tore into the council. Bilbo moved and sat in Thorin's lap, the dwarf was surprised to suddenly have a lap full of hobbit, but his arms went around Bilbo instinctually. Bilbo smiled up at him, before setting his things at the table and starting to work on a bracelet, as the court proceeded to debate what tunnels to open next.

" **Sounds to me like the old forges were pretty badly damaged, but if you really want to go that route, this one most likely is your best option."** Bilbo said and pointed to a tunnel on the map, which lead in a roundabout manner to the old forges. " **I'm not a dwarf, but its seems to me, that if the forges themselves are undamaged, you'd have an easier time of cleaning out this tunnel first. That is of course if you want to have the forges running first."**

 **"What do you know of tunnels?"**

 **"Actually just as much as Thorin, he taught me what he learned in his classes as a boy, as did Thranduil. I think that this tunnel would be your best bet, but feel free not to agree with me. In fact we can all argue until we're blue in the face, but it won't solve anything!"**

 **"Right then what do you propose?"** Kili asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **It seems to me that the need for forging space is more urgent than the need to open more tunnels in the mines, the workers are pulling up enough precious stones and gold to last quite a while there, in fact they are pulling them up faster than the blacksmiths can forge them, hence this argument, which in all honesty is very circular and isn't us leading us anywhere."**

 **"I will side with Bilbo; we will begin work on this construction at once, thank you for assisting us in this matter."**

 **"No** **problem."** Bilbo said and smiled, finishing off his bracelet and moving onto making several wire rings. He liked playing with wire, he had since an excited Thorin had shown him wire wrapping as a small child. Thorin had quickly lost interest in it, but Bilbo never had, he liked making beautiful things out of wrapped wire and had taken up knitting for the same reason. There was just something relaxing about fiddling with wire, or yarn to him. He smiled as they were called for lunch, packing away his things into a box he'd also bought and walking to lunch with Thorin and Thranduil. They sat together at the high table and the meal was spent pleasantly enough, when it was over Bilbo stood with Thorin and went back to the council hall. He smiled softly as he knitted, feeling sleepy and content. He didn't notice how his eyes drooped, until they closed and he fell asleep.

He woke a while later to arguing and shook himself slightly, rubbing at his eyes. "Did you have a good nap?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded, he noticed that Thranduil had fallen into a trance as well, he smiled at the elf, who's eyes were glassy and breathing was slow and even. "I find that to be creepy, I wish he would take a proper rest."

"Trances allow for elves to be aware of their surroundings, while resting, Thranduil tried to teach me, but I never quite figured it out. Apparently it makes for a less restful sleep but there are many more advantages to it, than disadvantages."

"I still don't like the way his eyes are looking at me." Kili said from across the table. "Like he doesn't see me at all, but that he's staring right at me."

"You are not alone in that, those that are not elves often find it to be strange as well. However it is perfectly natural for elves, no different than the way you sleep." Bilbo stated and smiled at the young dwarf. "He can't hear us or anything, however if someone were to attack us, or we stopped talking he would be aware to the change to his environment and wake."

"Wish I could do that." Kili said and frowned, "how do they do it?"

"Well for one thing elves live for thousands of years, younger elves cannot perform trances. It takes time and effort to do it, I was happy for him, when he first discovered how to, for an elf though going into a trance is no different than when you are forging I suppose. You are aware of your surroundings but focused somewhere else, where Thorin focuses on the blade he's making, Thranduil focuses inside and is aware of his surroundings at all times, just as Thorin or any dwarf would be while forging. It's a skill like any other and takes time to master, like other skills you know, but it's not that different. In any event, as we have been talking about Thranduil ability to enter a trance, we have not been talking about the issues at hand; perhaps we should get back to that, rather than the skills of one of my soul bonds." Bilbo stated and Thorin laughed, his hand coming down and gently ruffling Bilbo's hair. Bilbo smiled up at him in response before shaking out his hair and combing it with his fingers.

He then started to braid it, realizing that he'd been neglecting it for the past several weeks. There were many snarls in it and he winced slightly as his fingers hit some of them. "Use my brush." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded his thanks, taking the boar bristle brush from Thorin, it was simple and wooden, with several etchings on it of blacksmith arts. He smiled, brushing his hair, glad that the dwarven fascination with hair did not extend to not brushing it in public. Braiding however was very private and it was not considered appropriate to braid one's hair in public. He finished brushing his hair and turned to Thorin.

"I need to braid my hair, I will be back shortly." He promised and Thorin nodded, going back to talking with the council, as Bilbo started to leave, Thranduil shivered slightly, before his eyes cleared and he turned towards Bilbo. "I'm braiding my hair, I will return soon, don't worry." He said before walking up to Thranduil and taking his hands, looking into his eyes a moment, before leaving. He found the facilities for the council easily enough and stood in front of a mirror, braiding back his hair into the pattern he had chosen for himself, when he had become an adult. His hair reached to his middle back and was very wild, so it was far better to braid it back, than anything else. He finished braiding it and returned to the council, everyone stared at his braids, as he smiled and settled himself in Thranduil lap.

"Those almost look dwarven." Kili said and Bilbo smiled.

"My mother, Thorin and Thranduil all taught me how to braid when I was young, when I decided out of respect for Thorin's traditions that I would not cut my hair. In the Shire, unlike both elves and dwarves, men generally keep their hair short. Not many have their hair much past their shoulders, in all honesty. To them it is not a mark of shame, but rather one of practicality. Most hobbits work in our fields, gathering the food we need together and so long hair is not only hot, it can get caught up easily in the equipment we use. However when I was a fauntling of five I told Thorin that I was cutting my hair and he became inconsolable. I didn't understand why it was such a big deal at the time, for us children grows their hair out, until their parents decide it is time to cut it. Still I honored the wishes of what was at that time my dream friend and did not cut my hair. It took a while for me to learn to take care of it, for that was the deal I had with my mother, if I was not to cut my hair, then I would care for it myself. I turned to braiding as a means to ensure that it didn't snarl too badly and have cut it only twice in my life. I shaved off a few inches once for Thorin and once for Thranduil, I knew that they were hurting, but I did not know those they grieved closely, so it was not up to me to cut more than that." Bilbo shrugged elegantly. "They were both upset at me for the little I did cut; elves have their own strange notions about hair." Bilbo said and chuckled.

"What notions?" Kili asked.

"We use it to sense our surroundings, to know the changing of the wind and allow us to sense where danger lies. It is just as much a sense as your eyes, or ears. Bilbo can do it as well; no being would ever be able to sneak up upon him." Thranduil smiled softly. "He's not a warrior, but I managed to teach him how to defend himself."

"You did?" Thorin demanded and Thranduil nodded.

"I taught him a style of body defense, when he was being bullied at school, when we were both boys. He can evade attacks, he just doesn't like causing others pain."

"You do know that I'm right here?" Bilbo demanded and Thranduil laughed.

"I am sorry _beloved_ but you know how such things are. I like to brag about you and your accomplishments, after all you are my soul bond and it is my right to do so."

"Indeed it is, however I didn't wish for the entire council to know of my abilities, a skill can only be used properly, if the element of surprise is involved, wasn't that your first lesson that you taught me as boys? You said that you didn't understand it yet, but your father said you would in time."

"I had forgotten that." Thranduil said and smiled at Bilbo. "I remember little of my childhood, when you live as long as we do; the longest memories are often lost."

"I see, well it was important to me, I had no desire for the council to know about my soul method of defense." Bilbo stated and everyone stared at him. "You might enjoy fighting each other, but I don't honestly I don't even like listening to people argue. I don't like it when people get hurt; I never have, even as a small child. I know that is a weakness on my part, but make no mistake, if you try to hurt me, I'm not afraid to use the dances Thranduil taught me."

"Dances?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, he said they were dances, traditional elven dances and that I would need to know them." Bilbo replied. "Oh I was angry at him, when he told me the truth, after I had gotten good enough at his dances to beat him, when we competed against one another, but we still practiced together often."

"You've always been skilled at dancing, I thought if anything might make you learn something of defense it was dancing."

"Show me!" Kili said and Bilbo chuckled.

"If you want, to Thranduil, since we started this, we might as well show them." Bilbo said and Thranduil nodded, together they stood up and faced one another bowing. They then did a faced paced movement of blocks and counters, leaving no space open for contact. Bilbo swung his foot up and Thranduil moved back several feet as he grabbed it quickly. Bilbo then jumped and lashed out with the other foot, hitting Thranduil lightly on the hands, Thranduil let go of Bilbo's foot instantly, as Bilbo turned in a circle one leg out and Thranduil nearly fell, as Bilbo swept his feet out from under him, he recovered just in time and glared at the hobbit.

"So it's going to be like that is it?" He asked and Bilbo grinned, ushering Thranduil forward with his fingers, as they struck at each other, the blows harder now, both would have bruises but little more than that. "Kick with full force." Thranduil said and Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm not doing that again, this isn't a dream and I won't have you hurt."

"I'm wearing armor Bilbo; you can't do more than bruise me." Thranduil said and Bilbo nodded, they continued to attack each other, Thranduil going back several feet, every time Bilbo managed to land a blow with his legs. He moved gracefully, as did Thranduil, but their styles had become different over the years, as they had aged. Thranduil preferred the motions of hands, while Bilbo had much more power in his feet and legs. When it was clear neither one of them would win this day, Bilbo did a summersault and held up his hands, before bowing. Thranduil bowed in return and Bilbo took out his pocket handkerchief and wiped his face grinning as Thranduil smiled as well. He hurt all over but it had been fun to dance with Thranduil. He settled back down beside Thorin and only did he notice how astonished the other dwarves in the council hall were.

"Teach me!" Kili said. "Please Uncle Bilbo teach me! I want to fight like that!" He said and Thranduil and Bilbo both smiled at the young dwarf's enthusiasm.

"This is not fighting; this is defender's dance, though it has another name in the elven tongue that is what Thranduil called it when he started teaching it to me. For you to get as good as we are, you would have had to start much earlier, I started at the age of five and it wasn't until I was twenty that Thranduil explained the true intention behind his teaching me." Bilbo shrugged. "I am very quick on my feet and that's why I can do the dance the way I do, each elf does this differently, according to their strengths, did you notice the difference in our styles?" Bilbo asked and Kili nodded.

"You attacked with your feet and Thranduil attacked with his hands, but you can teach me both!" Kili said and Bilbo smiled.

"We could give you the basics if you wished, but we would have little time to do so, perhaps we should wait until your brother is better to begin." Bilbo said and Kili nodded.

"Fili will want to learn too! I can't wait for you to teach me!" Kili said and Bilbo smiled at the young dwarf.

"I will be glad to do so and anyone else that wishes to learn, but again you won't become as good as Thranduil, or me. We are better than most of the other elves at this dance." Bilbo said and smiled, before he realized he'd forgotten to stretch out his muscles. He hopped off the bench and stretched out his arms, legs and back, as Thranduil did the same. He smiled wrapping an arm around Thranduil, before going over to Thorin and resting his other arm on the dwarf's shoulders.

"I doubt that we will accomplish anything else today, we will break early." Thorin stated and stood, Bilbo smiled at him and winced slightly, before turning to Oin.

"I'm going to be a mess of pretty colors; do you have any bruise balm?" Bilbo asked and the older dwarf smiled.

"Of course, I'll bring some to dinner."

"Thank you." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarf, before turning to Thorin. "Is it alright if I and Thranduil take a bath? You are welcome to join us."

"You want us to bathe together?" Thorin asked astonished and Bilbo frowned.

"It's quite common in the Shire, it's more fun to bathe together and so we made a public bath a while back." Bilbo said and shrugged.

"You don't wish to engage in relations of the body, until after we marry, but you have no trouble in seeing my body?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo stared at him confused.

"Why should seeing your body bother me in the slightest, I mean to say clothed or unclothed the result would still be the same." Bilbo stated and his cheeks colored as well. "Elves also share communal baths; I thought all people on Middle Earth did." Bilbo smiled at Thorin who shook his head.

"No not all people, dwarves don't, however we do have large baths, as sometimes families like to wash together. Still we do not bathe as a community." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to do it." He said and Thorin shook his head.

"No it would not make me uncomfortable." He stated and Bilbo grinned.

"Good, now where is the bath."

"Its actually in our quarters." Thorin said and Bilbo grinned, turning to Thorin and winking impishly.

"Race you." He said and started to run laughing, as Thorin and Thranduil stared at him a moment, before Thranduil gave chase and Thorin started running as well. Bilbo reached the bath several minutes before the other two and started running it. He took down his hair and pulled off his shirt and trousers, staying in his small clothes in respect to Thorin's strange notions earlier. He settled himself in the bath, which reached to his chest and smiled as both Thranduil and Thorin came into the bathroom, which was literally a room for just the bath. Bilbo smiled as both men entered the bath unclothed. "I wore my small clothes, its alright if you wish to do the same Thorin." Bilbo stated.

"Small clothes?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"You seemed uncomfortable, so I kept them on." Bilbo replied and yawned, before gathering the bubbles and splashing Thranduil who laughed and splashed back. "You are free to do the same."

"If Thranduil is going without clothes, then so will I."

"Whatever you wish." Bilbo stated and smiled. "Should I remove mine then, they are rather uncomfortable." He admitted and smiled as both Thranduil and Thorin looked lustily at him. He slowly stood and removed the small clothes, pretending to not know what doing so was doing to his two lovers. He was rather naive in the arts of the bedroom, but that didn't mean he didn't know anything about what went on between lovers. He smiled and settled himself in Thorin's lap. The elf's arms came around him and he smiled at Thorin. "Will you wash my hair?" He asked and noticed the small bob of Thorin's throat.

"Of course." Thorin said and took a cup out from the side of the tub, He gently poured water over Bilbo's head and Bilbo relaxed into the touch humming slightly, as Thorin massaged his forehead, he smiled at Thranduil, who stared at the moment between them, clearly aroused and not sure what to do with it. As Thorin's fingers massaged, Bilbo moaned slightly and tried not to squirm on Thorin's lap, as he felt Thorin's hardness against his soft bottom. It was clear now why Thorin had been so hesitant, but Bilbo had no problem with the natural reactions of the body, still he held still, not wishing to embarrass himself or Thorin. He smiled as Thorin's hands glided over his hair, melting him slightly inside, not as much however as if Thorin was massaging his feet.

"You know hobbits are much like dwarves and elves, in that we have our own sensitive place." Bilbo stated and his two lover's attention was riveted on him instantly. "Its our feet, only those that are family or are romantically evolved touch each other's feet in the Shire. Like you, there are certain points that illicit certain responses." Bilbo said and smiled, placing one foot on Thranduil lap. The elf stared at him in shock.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Well its entirely unrespectable, but I doubt the Shire will ever hear of my impropriety." Bilbo said and winked at Thranduil who chuckled. "However I'm not ready to go all the way, until after our wedding day, my mother would come back from the grave to give me a tongue lashing if I did so." Bilbo said laughed, but his laugh turned to a groan as Thranduil started to rub his feet, he turned boneless against Thorin, moaning as Thranduil rubbed at his feet, determined to hit every spot that made him see stars. He lost himself to the pleasure of it, as he reached his hands up and started to rub Thorin's hair, the dwarf stiffened, before moaning as well, as Bilbo's fingers ran up and down his head. He felt Thorin thrust against him instinctively and smiled, knowing the power he had and enjoying the pleasure of it. He came suddenly and without warning, not surprised that he'd done so, as Thranduil had seemed determined to melt him into a pile of hobbit goo. He continued to stroke Thorin's hair until Thorin cried out and came. Bilbo grinned and moved off of Thorin's lap and onto Thranduil, as there wasn't any penetration, Bilbo's oath to his mother and his people's custom was still intact. Bilbo smiled and placed his foot on Thorin's lap, as he attacked Thranduil ears, Thranduil was much more vocal than either Thorin or Bilbo and Bilbo smiled as Thranduil arms moved around him and Thorin rubbed his feet, not hitting the right spots to excite Bilbo but the ones that were relaxing to the hobbit, Bilbo smiled at him and continued to rub Thranduil ears. "Do you want to excite me, after all you showed me precisely where to rub your head, I suppose its only fair I return the favor." Bilbo said and chuckled at Thorin's astonishment. "Rub just where the toes become the arch, the heal and toes themselves are more relaxing than anything and if you continue rubbing them, I might nod off, rather than becoming sexually stimulated. Its very relaxing and the warm water is making me sle..." Thorin stared rubbing Bilbo's foot and he moaned, forgetting his train of thought for a moment, before continuing to stroke Thranduil ears. "Scoot closer." Bilbo told Thorin and bent his leg, Thorin looked confused, but did as the hobbit asked, Bilbo smiled and moved a hand to Thorin's hair, stroking gently and smiled as Thorin's eyes glazed over with pleasure. He loved giving and receiving pleasure, with his two lovers, he just wished that they got on better themselves.

He smiled softly basking in the glow of the pleasure they all were feeling and feeling a bright warm happiness inside himself. This was right, this was the way it was supposed to be, he redoubled his efforts and Thorin completely forgot about Bilbo's foot, as he became lax against Bilbo's touch, Bilbo smiled softly as he listened to the moans of both his lovers, happy to focus his attention on them, as their sounds made him almost painfully aroused. He smiled a mischievous smile, as he continued to massage their sensitive ears and head, before his hands without warning went lower, both men gasped as he took their cocks in his hand and started stroking them, looking into both their eyes in turn, watching as they became glazed with pleasure and feeling his own power. It was heady to reduce two powerful men to nothing more than feeling beings. Thranduil gripped Bilbo's shoulders shouting out his name as he came. Bilbo grinned and redoubled his efforts on Thorin, who came quickly as well. "I think we should get married sooner, rather than later and this water should be drained."

"How about tonight?" Thorin asked and Bilbo turned to Thranduil.

"Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course we could have a dwarven ceremony, where we both are married to you and an elven one come spring." Thranduil smiled softly. "I would like to see you cloaked in the flowers and vines of my realm." He added and Bilbo grinned, walking with both men, he got dressed and tied Thorin's hair into the traditional wedding knot, before realizing something.

"I haven't bought clasps." He said and frowned softly. "I'll go to the market now and get them; you will need some as well Thranduil. Meet me at the dining hall" Bilbo said and smiled at both his lovers, giving each one a kiss on the cheek and running out the door, he ran to the market and bought the clasps with some of the gold he had brought with him. They were simple bronze ones; he got leaves for Thranduil and the axes of Durin and ones with semiprecious stone and dwarven warrior etchings for Thorin. He paid for the clasps before getting two bronze rings for both Thranduil and Thorin and a third one for himself. He then walked to the dining hall and smiled at both Thorin and Thranduil.

"Do to the nature of my One's traditions, we shall be married tonight, however a traditional ceremony will follow in autumn." Thorin stated and everyone stared at Bilbo and Thorin. "Thranduil too will marry Bilbo tonight, as is his right as Bilbo's second soul bond." Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled softly going to Thorin.

"I am a simple man, I love growing things and music and dance, I love to cook for others and see the smiles upon their faces at what I make. I love to smoke and drink too much upon occasion, however if you would have me, I would love you just as much as I take my pleasures from this life. I am not a perfect man, I have a temper that I try to control, and I can come to hasty decisions. I am mischievous much like a young child and scarily out of childhood. I do not like to harm others, I am not a warrior, nor am I particularly skilled in things that are natural to you. I am from a different race of beings than you are, so there will always be misunderstandings between us, I am not perfect, though through your eyes you may see me as such, as I do you regardless of both your faults. No I am not a perfect man, but if you both would have me, I would be yours." Bilbo stated and everyone stared at him. "These words are traditional to my people, by this time, we know each other, as well as we know ourselves, you know who I am, as I do you, but it is a kindness to remind you what you are getting into." Bilbo grinned impishly at both of them in turn, before kneeling and offering them both his rings. "These rings are not ornate, but they have their own beauty to them, they are simple as I am, if you accept me, wear them always as a symbol of our love, as I shall wear Thorin's clasps from this day, until my last day." Bilbo smiled at both men as they took the rings from him and put them on their fingers, as Bilbo was wearing his. He then turned to Thranduil. "As you do not know the manner of braids that will be used, do you consent to me braiding your hair?"

"I do." Thranduil said and lowered himself to kneel on the floor, which was actually the only way that Bilbo could actually reach his hair. Bilbo smiled, as he worked the hair through his fingers and created complicated knots that he had memorized as a child he smiled thinking back to the day that Thorin had proposed to him at ten. Thorin had told him to come to Erebor, when he was grown and that he would always be provided for and cherished. Thorin's small fingers had then started to work through Bilbo's hair, smiling at the accomplishment, as he finished the marital braids and then told Bilbo how to make them. Bilbo had been delighted and had asked his parents for several dolls to practice on. They knew that their son had as many feminine qualities as masculine and weren't afraid of their child's desire to express himself and love who he chose to love. In the Shire it wasn't even an issue, as it was elsewhere, as hobbits could birth children, regardless of being male or female.

He finished the braids and turned to Thorin. "Will you allow me to braid your hair?" Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned, nodding, as he knelt and smiled as Thorin's fingers braided his hair, then Bilbo braided Thorin's hair in return. "Do you wish me to do as you did earlier?"

"If you want, you do not have to honor that tradition." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"But I will, I am not a simple man as you are, I love that which comes from the earth, to the point at which it blinded me to friend or foe and all I cared for was the gold. I love my family and my brothers in arms, I love my kingdom and its people, I love to forge things out of metal and I love you. However I am not without my faults, I have gold sickness, as my Grandfather did before me, which could take me into madness at any point. I anger easily and do not easily recover from my wrath. I caused the death of my brother, I was unable to protect him and the people I care for I can't protect either. I am not worthy of the devotion of my people, but take it all the same. I cannot recover from the shame I feel at being unable to protect my family, most likely I will bare that for the rest of my days. I often relive the battles I have fought in my sleep and most likely prevent your own rest, with my phantom enemies and ghosts long buried. Still despite that, I would be yours if you would have me."

"I will from this day, to my last day." Bilbo said and smiled, taking out his handkerchief and dabbing at his eyes.

"Well I'm obviously perfect, but I love food and drink, laughter and merriment. I love my heir Legolas and am proud of who he has become. I love my people and take care of them as best I can. I love the forests that surround my kingdom, protecting it from all those that wish us ill. I love you as well and will from this day to my last day. My faults are that I am proud of my accomplishments and who I am to the point that others find it to be uncouth. I do tend to anger easily and do not hold my wine well upon occasion. I have my own demons, of which you are aware and my own fears that may keep both of us up at night. However I love you and would have you for husband, if you so wish it."

"I will always want you Thranduil, you are a piece of my soul and I will always love you." Bilbo said and smiled at the elf, before throwing his arms around both of them and grinning. "Is it done?" Bilbo asked.

"Not yet, As King of Erebor, I bless this union between Bilbo of the Shire and Thorin Oakenshield of Erebor, as well as the union between Bilbo of the Shire and Thranduil Greenhollow of Mirkwood. So mote it be and may this union continue from this day, till their last day." Thorin said. "Now the three may share their kiss as husbands, as I have officiated my own ceremony, Thranduil may go first." Thorin stated and Thranduil smiled kissing Bilbo chastely on the lips, Bilbo grinned at the elf, before turning to Thorin and kissing him as well. He then walked back to his seat at the high table, to the cheers of the crowd. He was surprised when people threw jewels, gold and other small trinkets at him and quickly backed away, having no desire to be hit with an errant throw. However more worrying was the gleam in Thorin's eyes and the fear behind it.

"Your blessings and offering are welcome, however I do not wish to go into my wedding night with a black eye." Bilbo stared and everyone stared at him in shock. "Your generosity is overwhelming, but in all honesty it might be better to throw things that have less value." Bilbo stated and looked to Thorin, who nodded, closing his eyes. "Its alright Thorin, I'm here with you, they are cleaning it up." Bilbo stated and nodded to several dwarves. "Here sit at the table." Bilbo said and Thorin did as he said, Bilbo got into his lap. "Feel me, think of me and not the gold, not gems nor treasure, other than that you hold in your arms. Feel my solidness against you, you are safe, and you are loved. It is alright, I am here and I will remain with you always." He gently stroked Thorin's hair, in a way that he knew would sooth the dwarf. Bilbo smiled at him and kissed his brow. "Feel the way my fingers caress your hair, hear my voice and focus on that, feel my love for you, surely you can." Bilbo said and kissed him again, as the gold was taken away. "Its gone now Thorin, they took it from here." Bilbo added and smiled at Thorin. "I'm hungry, but perhaps we could eat in our quarters tonight?"

"I hate this weakness." Thorin murmured, before opening his eyes and looking at his people. "I thank you for your generous tribute to our union, however whatever you wish to give of monetary value should be given to the treasury, as I have no desire to think of nothing but gold and forget the needs of my people as my Grandfather did. The madness is still close in me, I didn't realize how close until tonight, I shall work to prevent it from striking me again." Thorin vowed and the people stared at him, before cheering. "Thank you, I will leave the table this night, but I shall return in the morning." He stated and walked stiffly with Bilbo and Thranduil back to their quarters. Several servants brought them food and Thorin thanked them, before starting to eat, Bilbo knew he was troubled, but he obviously wouldn't share those troubles with Thranduil in the room.

"I went battle mad once, after the death of my wife, all I could think of was killing that dragon." Thranduil admitted. "I managed it, but oh how I paid for it, it is alright, I do not think less of you for being upset. I would be upset in your position, neither one of us can be as hard as stone all the time, if you need to release your emotions, it is fine. We could fight if you liked." Thranduil said and to his surprise but not Bilbo's Thorin started to cry, he beat the ground with his fists until they were bloody and Bilbo sat in his lap, drawing Thorin's arms around him, as the dwarf king cried and held him tightly rocking back and forth.

"It won't happen again, I won't let it, you hear me Thorin, it won't happen again." Bilbo stated and Thorin continued to sob, Bilbo turned to Thranduil. "Could you get a plate for me, he'll be like this for a while." Bilbo said and Thranduil nodded, handing a plate to Bilbo, who ate his food, as Thorin held him tightly against him, crying until his sobs died and his grip went lax, a bit later he started snoring. "Hopefully he'll sleep now, I don't want to do anything tonight, not with Thorin in this state." Bilbo told Thranduil who nodded.

"As is only understandable, I have waited this long, I can wait a while longer." He said and Bilbo moved from Thorin's lap. Thranduil moved the dwarf's arms until he was balanced over Thranduil's shoulder and Thranduil walked with him to the bed, Bilbo handed the empty plate back to one of the servants. He then closed the door and stripped to his small clothes, getting into bed between Thranduil and Thorin, he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bilbo woke in the middle of the night, feeling fear coursing through him. He sat bolt upright shaking in the bed and realized that both Thranduil's and Thorin's sleep was troubled as well, both beings were caught in their nightmares, what happened last night must have triggered something. Bilbo did something he hadn't done since he had first felt Thorin being injured, he called to both of them, bringing them both out of their nightmares and into his hobbit hole. They both continued fighting a moment, before realizing where they were. "Hello." Bilbo said and smiled, putting the tea kettle on. "I thought this would be easier than trying to wake either of you. I think we have a stronger bond then what's normal, we may have to talk about this again, and in all honesty I don't know how much you remember from our dreams."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked as they both went for the chair at the head of the table, Bilbo sighed and his table was transformed into a circular one.

"You sit apart from one another, honestly you were better behaved as children." Bilbo stated and the two beings glared at him.

"That's not true!" Thorin protested and Bilbo arched an eyebrow.

"Honestly you two are being like children squabbling over a toy, only in this case the toy is me and I won't have it. Honestly you two need to figure out how to get along, or our lives will all be very miserable." Bilbo stated crossing his arms and glaring right back at the beings. "Honestly its been an uphill battle with both of you, when you found out about the other. Something that surprises me considering how you claim to care for me, above all others. If you really cared for me, you wouldn't be behaving like two jealous idiots instead of the rulers and bond mates I know you to be. I have had it up to here with both your attitudes and have half a mind to simply move away from both of you this night. Still I won't because in all honesty no one deserves those sorts of nightmares. Now do you want to wake up and discuss this in bed, or would you prefer to keep talking in this manner."

"Either way." Thranduil stated and Bilbo nodded.

"Alright, looks like the tea is ready, I felt like going home, but if you would rather go somewhere else?"

"No this is fine." Thorin stated and Bilbo nodded, he settled himself into a seat at the table.

"So I mean the only thing in our relationship that is going right at the moment, is the physical aspect." Bilbo stated. "In all honesty we don't have any time to actually work on our relationship, beyond while we're sleeping, because of what Thorin has to do to maintain the kingdom and after holding court all day, he's exhausted. I imagine that the same issue will arise when we go to Mirkwood in spring, because in all honesty I doubt that Thranduil will be much better at the end of the day."

"Actually I have an easier time of it at present that does not mean that I wish to have Legolas solely responsible for longer than we already agreed. Erebor needs to do much in order to return to its former glory, but I cannot neglect my lands, we will have time to better understand one another later on, I will make such time, you have my assurance."

"Do you think that we'll ever be able to live our own lives?" Bilbo asked. "Or will we always be like this, with you being unable to move from my side?"

"In all honesty most bonded elves do not often leave the company of their beloved, I understand that you need space however and in time may be able to respect that." Thranduil said and Bilbo smiled.

"It would be nice, to be able to have some time to myself." Bilbo said. "I'd love to be able to cook again, but most days we have to be together and our time is spent in the council hall. I understand why that is, but it doesn't stop me from wishing things were different and that we could occasionally do things besides hear people shout at one another."

"A King's duty is to serve their people." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Well I have an idea, why don't we enjoy our new marital state, I'll wake you both and then we can have some fun together." Bilbo said and they both smiled.

"That proposition sounds intriguing, but are you comfortable with me watching you and Bilbo have sex Thorin?" Thranduil asked and Thorin blinked.

"I would be fine with it, are you fine with it?"

"I would be fine with it as well." Thranduil replied and Bilbo blushed, imagining the eyes of one of his lovers upon him, as he made love to his other lover. He smiled then and woke, first he woke Thranduil and the elf stared at him in surprise.

"I would have you for my first time." Bilbo said and smiled. "You would be gentle and I need gentle before I get used to Thorin, who too is gentle in his own way, but tends to approach things like the force of nature he is." Thranduil chuckled and Bilbo smiled, undressing and laying down into the bed, He stiffened as Thranduil massaged his anus.

"I'm loosening your muscles, preparing you for my entrance." Thranduil explained and Bilbo nodded, Thranduil added finger after finger, turning the hobbit into a moaning mess, before straddling Bilbo and slowly shoving himself inside of the hobbit. Bilbo cried out at the invasion and Thranduil stopped instantly.

"No, nngg please more." Bilbo said and Thranduil started thrusting, the cries they both made woke Thorin, who stared at them both as Bilbo raised himself up on his elbows. "I want to suck you, as he pounds into me."

"You wish to do what?" Thorin asked his eyes liquid pools of onyx as he stared at the sight of Thranduil fucking Bilbo hungrily.

"I want your taste on my ahhaahag, lips as he ah ah aha, buries himself in ma me." Bilbo said and threw his head back as he saw stars. "Harder please, don't be gentle anymore." He said and felt Thranduil start pounding in and out of him, he didn't last long and came all over the bed sheet, as Thranduil continued to pound against him.

" _Yes beloved, oh Bilbo you are so beautiful, so amazing, oh stars you are mine and I am yours. We belong together, we fit so well, you are so tight against my cock I can feel every inch of you squeezing me. Oh yes! Yes Yes!"_ Thranduil said and the next moment the elf was reduced to a quivering mass as he came and rolled off of Bilbo.

"You're turn Thorin." Bilbo said looking hungrily at the dwarf, who looked highly surprised.

"You can go again, so soon?" Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned.

"Hobbits are very fertile, I am hard again yes and I want you inside me now." Bilbo said and Thorin eagerly did as he asked. His shaft was thicker and of similar length to Thranduil's but as he pushed in his movements were much more wild than Thranduil's had been. It took Bilbo a moment to adjust, before he called Thranduil over with his fingers and Thranduil settled himself so Bilbo's head was resting upon his lap. Bilbo smiled and took Thranduil's length into his mouth, sucking on the elf, as Thorin plunged his way in and out of Bilbo's body. Thorin wasn't vocal as he made love, like Thranduil did, but rather grunted as he took his pleasure. Bilbo felt himself go into a haze of pleasure and comfort, loving the feeling of Thranduil grasping onto his hair, as he sucked on Thranduil's cock and Thorin buried himself into Bilbo. Thorin came with a roar and a moment later collapsed on top of Bilbo snoring loudly.

"Turn to your side and I'll help lift him off, I doubt we could wake him now." Thranduil stated and Bilbo stared up at Thranduil.

"I can't move." Bilbo said and Thranduil and Bilbo both started to laugh, as Thranduil tried to tug Thorin off of Bilbo. "Tickle him under the arm, he was always sensitive there." Bilbo advised and Thranduil did as he suggested, Thorin didn't so much as twitch however and Bilbo sighed, before going to the between place and pulling Thorin to him. The dwarf appeared confused and Bilbo smiled at him. "Hello Thorin, once you have me you can do whatever you want to me." He said and crooked a finger. "Come over here." He said and the dwarf did as he asked, Bilbo smiled and ran to the other side of the room, Thorin laughed and gave chase, as Bilbo lead him around the room laughing his curls dancing out behind him, as he moved from the dwarf. He smiled as he felt Thranduil fall asleep and pulled at him as well, the elf grinned when he saw the hobbit running around.

"So that's what you were doing, why is he chasing you?"

"Because when he catches me, he gets to do whatever he wants to me." Bilbo replied and smiled at the elf. "You can play too, but if I win by the end of the night, I get to do whatever I want to you for a night as well." He said and both men stared at him."

"Agreed." Thranduil stated.

"Deal." Thorin said and Bilbo grinned, he ran away from their grasping hands laughing as they both tried to catch him, they actually really got in one another's way, until morning when Bilbo heard the servant and grinned.

"Looks like I have you doing what I want tomorrow night." Bilbo said and smiled, he then opened his eyes and realized he was naked and both the servant and guard were seeing his bare backside. He gave a very undignified yelp and hid under the covers, as both Thorin and Thranduil stared at him in sleepy confusion.

"What's the matter Bilbo?"

"They saw me! They saw me in my altogether!" Bilbo stated drawing the blankets around him like a shield. "So improper, what would my mother say!"

"Sir it is perfectly ordinary for us to see the royal family in many states of dress. We are their trusted servants and guards, it is not beyond the..."

"Oh I do not care what is traditional, you will not enter this room in the mornings! To my people it is very improper and I feel mortified." Bilbo stated. "So you cannot give me the speech about what is normal for dwarves, I am not a dwarf thank you very much and I do not wish for you to enter these quarters without first ringing a bell, or knocking. If we are sleeping too soundly to reply, then be louder about it, but under no condition enter this room ever again in the morning, now that I am married to your king." Bilbo stated and the dwarves stared at him.

"As you wish Consort Bilbo." They both said and left, Bilbo got out of bed and stared down at his stomach and smiled, caressing the tiny marks that hadn't been there yesterday, the little flowers were so small they could barely be seen, there were two of them however and Bilbo smiled at the thought of his two babies, he couldn't wait to meet them.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked. "Are you alright, you got out of bed and have just been standing between the bed and the wardrobe for the last five minutes.

"I am not going to the council today Thorin, I am sorry, but I can't I need to stay in bed and I need to eat a lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"Just tell the servants to keep sending in food." Bilbo replied and Thorin nodded. "I'm sorry but you also need to leave me alone today, keep each other company, but don't stay with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no desire for you to see me as I will become." Bilbo replied and they stared at him in shock. "The change is upon me, I will become very territorial, I won't distinguish friend from foe and I won't feel comfortable if someone is in my space. You need to leave, out now before..." Bilbo stopped speaking and growled at them both, his eyes changing from their usual honey brown to a golden color, to Thorin's surprise he lunged at him and bit him hard on the face clawing at his skin, as Thranduil headed for the door, Bilbo continued to attack Thorin, lessening his attacks, as Thorin went further and further from him, until the dwarf went out the door as well. The servants came and Bilbo snarled at them as well, before they laid down a plate of food which he ate, then he ate the next one and the next one and the next one. Whenever anyone tried to get close, he would snarl at them, so they thought it was better to keep their distance. They developed a way of feeding them, where they would wait until he was done and then toss a roll into the room and he would chase after it, they would then lay down the next plate. Finally Bilbo ate the last plate, before he stiffened sniffing the air.

He smiled a smile that was as wild as it was beautiful and before the two dwarves could stop him ripped a slash in his belly and pulled out something that wailed loudly at being exposed to the cold air. Bilbo kissed the top of his little girl's honey brown curls and smiled down at the baby who had Thranduil's ears and eyes, before slashing at his stomach again. This time it was a little boy that was born, he had Thorin's blue eyes and Bilbo's hobbit curls, other than that he looked very dwarven and wailed loudly at the indignity of birth. Bilbo smiled holding both babies in his arms, as the stomach wound closed and the wildness receded. He walked over to the wardrobe and put on his waistcoat, the servants staring open mouthed at him as he smiled fit to burst with joy.

"Eliorna my little girl, we will have so much fun together. Yes I know how colorful everything is little Fiorn, but you will get used to it in time." He promised the babies, as he wrapped both children in a warm shirt and walked over to the dwarves who still stood staring at him. His hair was wild and the wildness still clung to the rest of him as well.

"They are our King's and the Elven King's?"

"Well little miss Eilia is Thranduil's daughter and Fiorn is Thorin's son, I'd rather explain it all at once and not when the babes are cold and need proper clothing." Bilbo stated and smiled. "Now could you perhaps direct me in the location of a good market stall for baby clothing?"

"Of course, but shouldn't you wait for the council to end, so that you might go with your husband's?"

"I don't want the babies to catch cold, this mountain is far too drafty for such little ones." Bilbo stated and started walking, the two dwarves led him to the market, where he bought practical underclothing and warmer over layers that he planned to use for a long time. He smiled at his children, as he bundled them both into furs, choosing a beautiful green for his little girl and dressing his little boy in Durin blue. He smiled as he walked to the council and the council stared at him and the babies who had both settled, once they were warm and curled into their bearers. "Tonight should be a night for rejoicing, for the realm has a new prince and Mirkwood has a new princess." Bilbo stated and everyone stared shocked at the bundles in his arms, however the most surprising reaction was Thorin and Thranduil's they looked at Bilbo, then at the babies, before they both fainted.

Bilbo stared at his two collapsed lovers and frowned. "Well that could have gone better, honestly I do all the hard work and they faint." He shook his head and took some ale splashing it over the heads of both men, they awoke and stared up at him in shock. "Please tell me that you aren't going to faint on me again, because that was certainly unpleasant."

"I have a son?" Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned.

"I think you should steady yourself before you hold Fiorn or Eliorna." Bilbo smiled at both Thorin and Thranduil. "Now you won't play favorites, just because one isn't a child of your body, doesn't mean that you get to treat the other any differently. These are my children as well as yours and I won't have them wondering why Ada or Adar treat them differently than their brother or sister." Bilbo stated and the two men looked shocked, before they nodded.

"I shall treat her, as if she were my own." Thorin promised Bilbo.

"As will I treat our son." Thranduil added and Bilbo nodded.

"Good, now why don't we break for the evening, as I doubt you will be able to concentrate on much of anything. Kili would you like to hold your little cousins?"

"I would love to." Kili replied. "But what if I drop them."

"You won't drop them, however some ale might be good, and to help my husband's recover from the shock of the birth."

"How are you still standing?" Kili demanded. "After giving birth to twins!"

"In all honesty birth for us is a bit different than others, we don't even like having our mates near, during our time. The wildness comes upon us and we awaken once we no longer are in pain and the child needs us. However at the end of it, we are tired, but we are not exhausted as much as others can be in childbirth."

"We only laid together for the first time last night!"

"We are blessed by the Green Mother, she watches over us." Bilbo said and smiled at Kili. "We are her children, there is a story among our people." He added and sat in his customary place in the council hall. "Once long ago, when the Earth was still new, some skin changers, settled a new town on the brink of the wild forest. They worked with the land and the people that came to join their community, they became one with the land around them and slowly changed into another people entirely. They lost their ability to change shape, but not their wildness. Slowly with each passing generation the wildness began to fade, however the only exception was at the time of mating. Once a child was conceived the hobbit would turn back into the wildness, becoming again like our wolf ancestors and attacking anyone that dared get close to their young. It would be far better for you, if you never threaten my children, because we are highly protective of our young and I have no desire to do something I may regret. If you so much consider it, I will know and there will be no mercy, no compassion, there will only be swift death." Bilbo flashed his teeth in a smile and the dwarves stared at him, as Eilia started crying and hearing his sister crying, Fiorn started to cry as well.

Bilbo smiled and unbuttoned his waistcoat and under shirt, sticking his daughter and son behind the waistcoat, as he fed them both for the first time, looking down into their little faces, as they suckled at his chest. He smiled and started to sing. "Of forests fields and stone, you shall never be alone. You are star shine and moonbeams, all your people's hopes and dreams. You are of the earth sky and stone, you are safe my children and you shall never be alone. You are my breath, my blood my bone and as long as I'm living, you shall never be alone. You are created out of love and passion true, you are dear to all those who surround you. You are light in the dark, your fathers are the fire and you are the spark. Long may you shine, but no matter what you shall be mine. Mine to love and mine to hold, more precious to me, than any kingdom treasure or gold." Bilbo said and smiled down at his children kissing both their foreheads, as they relaxed back into sleep and slowly moving them from his waistcoat.

"That was very beautiful Bilbo." Thranduil said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"I am a bit of a writer and a poet, I wished to have a song to sing to my children." Bilbo stated. "I made many but that one fits best I believe." He smiled down at the two babies, before handing the little girl to Thranduil, who took the child with the ease of long practice.

"I shall teach you both how to hunt and use a bow, together we will play in the forest and I will show you the beauty of the stars, my little ones." Thranduil said and smiled at Bilbo staring down at his daughter's face a moment, before looking over to Thorin's son.

"And I shall teach our children about their people, they will learn how to fashion the finest gems and craft the most beautiful blades. I will teach them of the histories of our people and the sound of the rock beneath our feet." Thorin smiled and Bilbo handed him Fiorn and smiled softly at the tender look on Thorin's face, as he held the baby. "The last child I held that was this small, was you Kili, I remember being afraid that I'd drop you as well."

"He's so very small, is he supposed to be that small?"

"He will never have the height of his father Kili, but he's actually quite a bit bigger than a fauntling, as is his sister." Bilbo said and smiled at his husbands and their babies. "Now I think these two need to meet their other cousin and I think that Fili could do with a bit of a distraction."

"I would dearly love to see my sister son and show him his cousins." Thorin said and smiled, slowly standing and Bilbo smiled, walking with both of them to Fili's room. The young man was reading and smiled at all three of them.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili said and then saw the bundles and smiled. "So who's babies are you watching, they are really cute." He said and held out a finger, smiling as Fiorn grabbed onto it.

"We aren't watching them, this is Thorin's son Fiorn." Bilbo replied and Fili's eyes widened, before he grinned.

"So I'm no longer the heir apparent and this little fellow is, that's fine by me, I would have made a bad king."

"You will make a great king one day, I doubt that our child will be ready to assume the throne at our passing, though in all honesty, I don't know how long they will live." Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled.

"Well generally speaking in mixed couplings, the child takes after the father, something that I don't want leaving this room. He'll age like a normal dwarrow and have just as long of a lifespan as the others of your race enjoy."

"So Elialorna will be immortal?" Fili asked and Bilbo nodded.

"It will be hard for both of them, Elia will not grow much past childhood, while Fiorn grows old. I hope however despite the pain of it, they will remain close as siblings should." Bilbo said and smiled at everyone. "So what do the healers say about your leg."

"I have to rest it for another four months, but I'm so bored already."

"I can't keep you company, because I need to be in the council during the day, but I could teach you some hand crafts." Bilbo said and grinned. "Your little cousin will be needing winter gear and I'm sure that they would love anything from their big cousin Fili." Bilbo said and smiled at the young dwarf.

"I could make them a mobile, like you showed me how to wire wrap, when I was small." Fili said and both Bilbo and Thorin smiled.

"Oh we need to get a cradle for them, unless there is one in the mountain already." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"Several cradles were made for the royal family, all that would be needed are mattress pads." He said and Bilbo smiled, he walked with Thorin to the nursery and coughed from the dust that filled the place.

"It really needs to be swept out, the children can stay with us, until they are walking. However I'd like us to have our own room again at some point, which means that we'll need to clean this one." Bilbo stated and Thorin nodded, nodding to one of the servants.

"I shall get right on that sir."

"Thank you Algar, I appreciate your assistance, I was glad that my cousin gave you a job, during our years of exile and happier still that you decided to serve us, instead of him." Thorin said and Bilbo grinned.

"Algar, you were Thorin's childhood friend, weren't you?" Bilbo asked and both dwarves stared at him in shock. "Sorry I haven't been that friendly, but when I request your services, I'm highly stressed and so can be a bit rude, I apologize."

"It is fine Mi Lord, my duty and the duty of my family for a thousand years is to look after the line of Durin." Algar stated and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm not going to use a **mother servant** personally, I want our children to think of me as their primary caregiver and not some strange dwarven woman, I know its not traditional, but they are my children and I shall care for them." Bilbo stated and everyone stared at him shocked.

"They will need to learn things that..."

"That I already know, I learned alongside you as a child, I know the combined knowledge of three races, I am in fact the most qualified to teach our children. Still if you wish to ensure that their education goes as you would expect, we could hire tutors for them, for a few hours a day, once they reach the age of ten, but I wish to be their primary caregiver for their early years." Bilbo stated and they both looked shocked.

"If that is what you wish Bilbo." Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled at the dwarf.

"You have given us much and asked for little in return, if you wish for this, it is yours." Thranduil stated and Bilbo grinned.

"Thank you both, for allowing me to care for the babes." He said and started looking around the room, handing off the children to Thorin, he sorted through the vast range of objects, pulling aside everything that wouldn't be of use and sticking it in an ever growing pile. Some things he was able to keep, but the majority had been neglected for so long that they had been rendered unusable. He finished by looking through a trunk and burst out laughing, holding out three matching dresses, that had grayed with age. They were incredibly gaudy things that Thrain had insisted that Dis wear, Dis had fired back at the age of twenty, that if Grandfather wanted her to wear them, so would Frerin and Thorin.

"I had forgotten about those." Thorin said and laughed as well. "Dis was always stubborn, the looks we got from that were rather embarrassing, but as the only girl she was spoiled as a child and we would have done anything for her." Thorin smiled at the memory, as Bilbo continue to unpack the trunk. The items that were stored inside, were clearly precious to Thorin, but most had been damaged. Bilbo took out the ones that were useful and added them to the pile of things that were being kept.

"I want these to be stored away, or repaired if they can be, because otherwise its going to be dangerous for our children." Bilbo stated and the servant nodded. Bilbo smiled again as he picked up a porcelain doll from the trunk. "I think this used to belong to Dis, you and Frerin had moved out of the nursery right?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"Yes but we still kept trunks of our favorite toys from childhood in it." Thorin said and smiled. "That must be mine over there and that...that was Frerin's. His room is still how he left it, I haven't been able to go inside. Someone cleaned out the King's quarters, as it was expected of me to live there, but I would have been much happier in my old rooms." Thorin said and Bilbo patted him on the arm.

"You never really got a chance to say goodbye, sometimes being around the things they loved helps." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him and smiled weakly.

"I can't believe that you have only been alive for thirty five years." He said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"I do, because I was, its as simple as that, though admittedly it feels like longer. I'm hungry and the babies only really need two cradles and new mattresses and sheets, if you could handle that Algar I would be most grateful." Bilbo said and Algar nodded.

"I will do as you ask sir." He said and Bilbo smiled, walking to the dining hall, he took his place at the table. People stared at him and his dusty clothes and he laughed at their looks in response.

"I must not look too terribly regal, thought I'd get a start on the nursery for the little prince and princess, but it has over a hundred years of dust in it, so its going to take a while." Bilbo said and smiled when the food came, he ate hungrily, finishing bowl after bowl, until fourteen bowls of food had been consumed.

"How do you eat all that and what you ate today?"

"During a birthing cycle and up to a day afterward, we burn food as fast as we consume it." Bilbo replied and continued to eat, until he finally felt full and smiled at everyone. Suddenly out of the crowd two little boys ran forward, they were dressed in warriors clothing and Bilbo stared at them both in surprise.

"I'm Frigar." The little boy said.

"I'm Hargar." The little boy put a hand on the other child's shoulder, as a little girl scarcely out of diapers came up as well, she looked shyly up at the royal table, as her brother spoke. "Where's Fior, he said he'd be here!" The little boy then burst into tears and the other child started crying as well.

"Boys its alright, now where are your parents." Bilbo asked and the little boys cried even harder, Bilbo stared at the two children, before handing both babies off to Thranduil and wrapping them both in a hug. "Hush now it will be alright, you have nothing to fear, I am here." He promised them and they stared up at him clutching onto his robes, he lifted the children planting a kiss on each in turn and he felt the tie between Hargar, the silent girl and his son and chuckled. "Well it looks like our little boy is like is Ada, wonder what it will be like when our little girl's soul bonds come forward." He stated and Thorin and Thranduil were speechless. "They have the connection to him, my line feels such things more strongly than others and these children are going to be important to our daughter." Bilbo said and smiled at the three dwarflings, they were still very upset and Bilbo hesitated a moment, before running his hand through their hair, it hadn't been taken care of well for a long time and Bilbo wondered what these children had been doing and where their parents were. No one was stepping forward to collect them and that meant, Bilbo frowned and settled into his chair. "Now children did you run away, to see my son?"

"We're sorry, but he wanted us to come, he told us Papa Bilbo told him to ask us to come." Hargar said as Frigar continued to cry. "Its okay Frig, don't cry Fiona, she said we'd be a family remember."

"Want Mama! Want Dada." Frigar said before continuing to sob and Bilbo frowned, where were these dwarf ling's parents.

"I know Fee, but Mama and Dada had to go away." Hargar said and Bilbo realized that the two boys weren't the same age weren't the same age, Frigar was younger than Hargar, by at least five years, possibly more.

"Where did they go away?"

"Daddy was a warrior, he went to help King Dain, he didn't come back and Mama went looking for him and she didn't come back either. It was just Mama and Daddy and us, so when we couldn't find them, Elia told us to come and see her Papa." Hargar said and Bilbo nodded.

"I see, well you shouldn't have traveled all the way from The Iron Hills by yourselves."

"We went with a caravan." Hargar said. "We were bad and pretended to be the dwarflings of different families."

"I think you were wise beyond your years, to do that."

"Why did you tell us to do it?"

"I don't know sweetling, but I must have had a good reason, when my son visits you in dreams, he is visiting you from what we would consider the future." Bilbo said and smiled.

"How can he do that?"

"We don't know in truth, but when I was a little boy, I dreamed of things that happened thousands of years ago, so I knew what was going to happen, before it did. However as I was in the future, living my life, as the ones I loved lived theirs, I couldn't tell them what happened, because that would mean that it wouldn't happen and everything about the future would change and I might not even be born." Bilbo said and smiled. "Meddling with such things is something that is rarely done and its only done if there is no other option. My son must have had good reason to send for you, who was caring for you?"

"The child minder does, when warriors that don't have extended families go off to war, however that's supposed to be a temporary solution. If the child's parents die, they are adopted by the community." Thorin replied and Bilbo nodded.

"I see well I'm going to have my hands full for the next several years, but they need us Thorin I don't want them going off to some strangers, if they have no other family. They told me that I told our son to have them come to us, I cannot help but think that I am meant to care for these children." Bilbo stated and Thorin frowned.

"I don't like it, but you may do so, I doubt that I could change your mind, once you have decided upon a course of action."

"Good now that its settled, are you hungry little ones?" Bilbo asked sitting the three children next to him and smiled as plates were brought over. Bilbo washed their hands with a bit of tablecloth and turned to the oldest. "Can you manage this, or do you need help?"

"I can do so fine, I'm good at taking care of my siblings, and we won't be any trouble Mr. thank you." Hargar said and Bilbo smiled.

"It is my pleasure, I simply want my son to be happy, if you can help him to be happy and be happy yourselves, that will be thanks enough." Bilbo said and smiled, helping the children to cut their meat and making sure that they were eating enough. By the end of the meal, his clothing was filthy, but the three dwarflings were well fed and the two younger ones fell asleep in Bilbo's lap. Bilbo smiled, before he stood, taking the younger dwarflings and leaning the sleeping children against his shoulders, he turned to the oldest who was rubbing at his eyes and smiled.

"Do you think you could get to our quarters?" Bilbo asked and nodded at a servant. "The children need a bath, could you get them some clothing?"

"Of course sir, right away Sir." The servant said and Bilbo smiled walking with the boy who stumbled over his own feet, to the royal quarters. He then woke the other children and stripped off their dirty things piling them on the floor, before filling the bath with warm water making sure that it didn't go past their waists. He washed the little girl first, the child was so sleepy that she barely moved as he gently cleaned her body and hair. He then pulled her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel drying her gently. Thorin stood in the doorway and took the little girl from him, settling on the side of the tub, as Bilbo drained the water and washed the next youngest. Then he turned to Hargar and smiled.

"So do you need help, or do you want me to wash you as well."

"I can almost do it by myself." Hagar replied and Bilbo nodded. "I just need help with my hair."

"I can do that." Bilbo said and watched as Hagar washed, the water turned grey once more, before Bilbo drained it and filled it with warm clean water. He smiled as Frigar giggled and launched himself from Thorin's arms and into the water. Bilbo caught him before the little boy hit his head on something. "Frig you need to tell us when you want us to catch you and the tub isn't very safe for catching games." Bilbo chided and the little boy stared at him confused.

"You got me!" He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes, but when we play these games, its good to know when you're coming, because otherwise you might hurt your head on the stone."

"My head is hard, Hagar says its really hard." Frigar stated and Bilbo smiled down at the little boy.

"Well you need to listen to me and you need to listen to your tutors and you need to listen to Thorin and Thranduil. We are older than you and we are telling you to do things, because you need to do them."

"Okay." Frigar said and splashed water at Hargar who laughed and returned the splash, soon everyone was sopping wet and Fiona started crying.

"Oh Fee, its alright, its just a bit of water." Bilbo said and Thorin took off his clothing, stripping it off himself, before getting into the bath. He smiled as the little girl slowly relaxed against him and stopped crying, the warm water helping her to relax, until she fell back to sleep. Bilbo smiled as the two boys started to nod off as well, the warm water making them nearly fall asleep. He picked up Hargar and set him on his lap as well, as Thorin smiled at him and Thranduil watched the five of them interact, with the children in his arms.

"I don't want to get wet." Thranduil stated and Bilbo smiled.

"Well like it or not, when our children are older, you will be soaked a time or two." Bilbo stated and Thranduil arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really, I managed to avoid such incidents with Legolas."

"If I remember correctly Legolas drove you half mad with all hi S." Bilbo said and Thranduil laughed.

"True, but the babies don't need a bath yet and I think that you have matters well in hand."

"Its okay if you don't want to get into the bath, we'll be out soon." Bilbo promised and Thranduil nodded, there was a knock on the door, which Thranduil answered, taking the clothing from Algar and nodding his thanks, he walked back to Bilbo with the clothing and Bilbo dried the children off and helped them to dress, Thorin dressed the little girl, while Bilbo helped the boys. Bilbo smiled when all three children were clothed and turned to Thorin.

"I suppose we could clear out one of the old rooms."

"No want to stay!" Frigar said and Bilbo nodded, crouching down and looking the little boy in the eye.

"Then you can stay, but it will be very noisy, I have two little babies that will be staying in the room and little babies need to eat often." Bilbo told the dwarfling and he nodded.

"I have little sister, I want stay."

"Then you can stay." Bilbo said and smiled at the little boy and raised an eyebrow at Thorin and Thranduil, who didn't raise any objections. Bilbo smiled and pulled on his nightshirt, before waking both babies and feeding them. He settled the dwarflings between him, Thorin and Thranduil, putting the babies in the stone cradle that had been taken from the nursery. He then got into bed and smiled as the three dwarflings snuggled against him, he wrapped his arm under their heads and smiled as Thranduil settled his arm around him and Thorin did the same from the other side. Soon all five were asleep, but Bilbo realized that it was better for him to wait for them to sleep and then remove himself from the bed. He took the babies with him and smiled at the guards as he quietly closed the door behind him. "I'm going to sleep in a spare room, are there any rooms that have been cleaned out?"

"Yes, follow me, we prepared the Princess' Dis' quarters for her, once she returns from the Blue Mountains, but would your leaving bother the King and the King of Mirkwood?"

"Not if they are both asleep, I think in all honesty that they know subconsciously that I would never leave them, its just a matter of convincing them while they are awake. Then again, no relationship is ever easy, I just wish that they would get on better."

"You can't change a hundred years of hatred overnight." The dwarf said and Bilbo nodded.

"Though is very hard, especially since I love them both and they are making it nearly impossible for me to be at ease. I know they are afraid themselves, but still I wish they would stop making it so hard on me, its very unpleasant, when the two people you love most in the world are constantly bickering with one another." Bilbo complained and the dwarf laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright, you'll see." He said and Bilbo nodded, Bilbo walked into a room that was filled to the brim with odd and beautiful gems, little trinkets lined the shelves, tiny fashioned animals and Bilbo smiled. "The old King used to give those to Dis, he insisted that a princess should play with toys made out of gems, rather than ordinary playthings. However she couldn't play with them as, they were very fragile and always used to carry around a doll my mother gave her instead." Algar smiled at the memory. "I loved her dearly she was like a little sister to me, as is often the case with children of castle servants." He smiled at his memories and Bilbo smiled as well.

"Thank you for escorting me here, now I'm going to try to find some rest, before the babies wake me up for their next feeding."

"Goodnight." The dwarf said and left the room. Bilbo got into the bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bilbo decided when his children woke at the fifth hour of the morning to get up. He took the babies and went down to the market, his guard tagging along and smiled at the sleepy dwarrows tending their stalls. He found one selling baby slings and looked to the shop owner. "I want something safe for my children, this looks like very fine quality, but I need to be sure that these will hold up, no matter what I'm doing."

"I'm just a humble shopkeep and my wife makes the slings, they've never broken and I haven't had any complaints from my customers. However if your asking if they are good enough, for the future king, I don't know." The shopkeep looked panicked and Bilbo smiled at him reassuringly.

"Clap him on the shoulder for me, my hands are full." Bilbo stated and the guard did that. "Its fine, they will be fine, they don't need fancy things, just ones that are safe and of good quality, it might actually be better if they avoided finer things, perticularly Fiorn, as he takes his hair from his father and is born into privilage, he will always be around wealth, that's why I want to dress them plainly, regardless of how their fathers would have it." Bilbo stated and the dwarf stared at him.

"You would go against the King?"

"He's your King, he's my partner and yes I need to protect the children, we'll decide what's best for them together, but that doesn't mean I'll take whatever they say as fact. You forget that my other One is a King as well and just as demanding in his own way. However I have to believe that I know what's best for my children and they are both my children, I want my Ones to accept the other's child as their own as well, but that might be too much to ask."

"You want the Prince to learn elven ways? To be an elf?" The shopkeeper demanded and Bilbo laughed.

"He'll never be an elf, am I a dwarf?" Bilbo asked and the shopkeep stared at him, his jaw dropping open and closing several times. "I was raised alongside both Thorin and Thranduil, I keep my own idenity however and I decide who I am, not the three cultures that are a part of my heart. I blaze my own path and so will they, as does everyone in this life." He smiled at the man, before looking through the slings, the embroidery was beautiful, but not what he was looking for. "Could I commission your wife to make a sling for me?"

"We would be honored." The shopkeep said and Bilbo smiled.

"I want it to have green vines and embroidered gemstones, as well as ravens and a sun and moon. Other than that she can do what she likes with it, but don't tell her its for me please, I don't want her to be alarmed by the request." Bilbo said, before selecting a sling that had Khudzul runes for love, hope, peace, beauty, strength and kindness . "I'd also like to buy this one." He said and smiled at the man, who's eyes filled with tears.

"You aren't what I was expecting." The shopkeeper said and Bilbo smiled.

"Expect the unexpected, that way you'll never be surprised." Bilbo told the Shopkeeper, before paying for his commissioned items. "I think we're going to need to buy more diapers, can you suggest a stall for that?"

"Of course, just down the way a bit, there's a stall that caters to richer dwarves, seven stalls over, you can't miss it."

"Thank you, have a good day." Bilbo said and nodded his head at the man, before settling the babies into the sling, glad that they were warm in the clothing he'd purchased and both slept soundly. He walked to the stall and bought what he needed, before going to a stall selling tea, by the time he finished it was right around the time Thorin woke for the day and so he moved back to the royal quarters and entered with the babies, glad he'd remembered to get a carry bag for their things as well.

He went over to the bed and smiled softly, all five were deeply asleep, Thorin and Thranduil both had their arms wrapped around the little boys, Hagar's head was pillowed against Thorin's shoulder, while Frigar slept with his head against Thranduil's chest, on his side, the elven king had a small amount of drool from the little one's open mouth and Bilbo smiled softly at the sight. The little girl slept on her back between her two brothers. He went over to Thorin and stroked his hair, pulling at it gently, until the dwarven king awoke and smiled up at him.

"Good morning." Bilbo said and leaned in for a brief kiss, before turning to Thranduil and waking him as well, the elf smiled at the hobbit as well.

"You didn't stay here last night." Thranduil stated and Bilbo nodded.

"Thought it would be better that way, there's no reason for all of us to be exhausted today, but I can't be without the babies, not when they are this small."

"I understand." Thranduil said.

"As do I." Thorin stated, before gently removing the child's head from his shoulder and rising. "Do you need help with Frigar, we sleep soundly when young, but you might need assistance in getting his head off of your chest."

"I don't want to leave the bed, but we are do at council, the boys should sleep a bit longer, you'll get tutors for them?" Thranduil stated and Thorin nodded.

"I will see to that, anyone would be happy to tutor them." Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled at them both, watching as Thranduil stood slowly and got out his clothes for the day, Thorin did the same thing and Bilbo realized that he hadn't changed since last night, He set his sleeping pants and shirt into the basket and got out a soft tunic and trousers, he didn't feel like a waistcoat, his stomach was still a bit sore from the day before and would remain so for several weeks.

"Could I borrow some of your furs?" Bilbo asked and Thorin grinned.

"You want to wear my furs?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded, quick as could be, he had a thick warm cloak wrapped around him, even with his larger stomach, he could put it around both him and the children. He yawned and together they made their way to breakfast, Bilbo sat at his place at the table and ate a large breakfast, needing the food to help his body recover, he then walked with Thorin to council and rested his head against Thorin's shoulder before falling into sleep.

The crying woke him several hours and his head shot up, before he unbuttoned his cloak and got out his bag. "Honored members of the council, forgive the intrusion." He said rubbing his eyes, not aware of how adorable he looked, as he moved out the first baby his fingers touched. With the ease of long practice, from his family gatherings, he he changed her, before settling her back into the sling. He then changed her brother and was surprised when a servant came forward and took the soiled cloths away. "Thank you." Bilbo said. "For hobbits, there isn't any discomfort in a bearer nursing their child in public, but I know not all races feel the same, would it be alright if I nursed here?"

"Of course." Thorin stated and glared at the rest of the council, as Thranduil did the same, though Bilbo didn't notice, his attention on his children, as he undid the laces of his tunic and held both babies to his chest, watching as they suckled. After they finished, Bilbo got out a cloth and burped them both. "Would you like to hold them?" He asked Thranduil and Thorin, both men held out their arms at once and Bilbo smiled giving them the children and yawning.

"Sorry, they are demanding little things, then again most babies are." He said and rubbed the back of his head, a habit he'd picked up from Thorin when they were children, he then realized that he hadn't combed it at all and that he didn't have a brush on him. "I must look a sight, Thorin do you have a comb on you?"

"Here Bilbo." Thorin said handing him a bone comb and Bilbo smiled, brushing his hair with it, before quickly braiding it back, his fingers used to doing the braids that were quickest and a combination of the three styles he had learned as a child. He thought they looked well together, though they didn't have any particular meaning, other than getting the hair out of his eyes. He held the end and frowned at it.

"Either of you have a tie?" He asked his partners.

"Sorry I don't carry spares." Thorin said and Thranduil smiled, he took out his lower set of braids and handed Bilbo the tie.

"But what about you?" Bilbo asked and Thranduil shrugged.

"I like having one set of braids, just as much as two and you will need it more than me, we should get you some hair ornaments at market."

"No, not with the children so small, if its not a tie, its not going on my head, until they are at least three." Bilbo declared and both Kings laughed.

"As you wish, little fire, as you wish." Thorin said and kissed Bilbo's cheek.

"He's something to behold, when his temper flares, isn't he?" Thranduil said and Bilbo crossed his arms.

"No talking about me, as if I'm not in the room." He said and both men laughed again, Bilbo smiled as well and stretched his shoulders and neck. He was still exhausted however and realized that he was also hungry, he signaled for a servant and one rushed over. "I can't make it to midday, could you bring me an egg sandwich."

"Scrambled, fried or boiled." The dwarf asked.

"Scrambled." Bilbo replied and the dwarf ran off. Bilbo smiled softly, watching the two kings hold their babies and the rest of the council stare at their ruler and the elvan king, as they held them, two fair haired little heads and two little eyes that started drooping as they watched, the children could not long resist the pull of sleep and succomed to its embrace. Bilbo smiled at both Thorin and Thranduil, as the servant came back with a large tray of sandwiches. Bilbo ate the tray and wiped his lips with a napkin. "Thorin the council." Bilbo reminded the dwarf who seemed to come out of his revery and look up at the council hall.

"Right then where were we?" He asked and Bilbo took the sling off settling it down on the table, before closing his top and buttoning up the furs. He fell back to sleep, the council wasn't as loud as it usually was and he found the different voices and arguements to be pitched at a soothing and rythmic tone. He fell asleep listening to them and awoke at midday, yawning as the council stopped speaking. He walked with Thorin and Thranduil to lunch and ate in the large dining hall. The babies woke at the noise and started crying, Bilbo fed them and checked their soiling cloths, which were dry, before going back to his own meal. They quieted and Bilbo held them so they could look out at the hall. Frigar and Hargar ran up to the high table, a dwarrowdam followed with Fiona and another child at a more sedate pace and Bilbo smiled at the children.

"What have you been up to?" Bilbo asked, as Thorin and Thranduil settled a child to either side of them.

"We went to the practice yard and some older warriors taught us how to throw someone our size." Hargar said. "A nice lady took care of Fiona, she says she's a warrior too and Fiona played with her little girl."

"I see." Bilbo said and smiled at the woman. "So the boys had fun with their lessons, it would be good for them to know a warrior's arts like their father, do you think they have skill for their ages in that?"

"Yes, they were a delight to watch, their father trained them well and Hargar corrected Frigar's positioning when the boy made the few mistakes he did."

"Really, I've never been able to do more than use a slingshot, not without lack of trying, I hope that my children don't inherit my gift for clumsiness, when it comes to their training." Bilbo said and rubbed the back of his head. "The boys should also have tutors, like Thorin did, but they won't actually ever hold a positon of power, so that can be saved for the afternoons. In the mornings they will have training, as for Fiona, she's a bit young to be learning warrior arts." He said and frowned.

"I'd like to see to her needs in the mornings as well, we do not share a relation, but we would like to help teach the young consort apparent."

"Don't go filling his head with ideas, then again they are both dwarven, so his possibilties won't be possibilities, I wonder how many others are out there, I suppose only time will tell." Bilbo smiled at the dwarrowdam.

"How much will these lessons cost? I was going to see to the education of the three children and as we will be traveling often, whoever I choose to tutor them will need to travel with us as well, what is your name and the name of your line?" Thorin demanded and the woman stood proudly.

"I am Falris daughter of Olris, I come from a line of fine warriors, my father was Baldmar, son of Jalmar, who perished fighting your father's wars. I will not have my abilties questioned." She stated and Thorin stared at her in shock.

"You would have the training of these children?"

"Me and my shield sisters shall take over the training of Fiona, while my brother and his shield brothers shall have the training of the two boys." Falris stated and Thorin smiled.

"As is right, I look forward to your instruction, I am sure that they will become fine warriors in due time. We can discuss the fee for such training..."

"I will handle the fee." Bilbo stated and Thorin stared at him in shock.

"You take money from the treasury."

"No actually, I brought coin with me and its enough to pay for my expenses for the next fifteen years. I wanted to be sure that I would be comfortable, both of you neglected to inform me that you yourselves were kings, remember." Bilbo stated and they both stared at him. "Horniculture is very lucrative, I wish I had the presence of mind to take along some seeds, but I'm sure we can ask a merchant karavan to transport them from the Shire."

"The climit..."

"Yes, well I grow heartier plants as well, I knew that I might not be able to get the grapes I wanted in this region and knew that the winters were cold where you both lived and learned to grow plants that flurish in colder regions." He smiled at both of them, before returning to his meal. "I have no desire to dicker over the price of something we all know is priceless, nor do I wish you to be coin counting Thorin." Bilbo stated and Thorin stiffened, before Bilbo laid a gentle hand on Thorin's arm. "It hasn't escaped my attention how no one wears precious stones or metal in these halls, nor do they speak of gold around you. Avoiding a person's weakness doesn't help anything, it is better to be approached head on. Still that doesn't mean that you should be trying to strike deals or bargins my love."

"I understand what you mean." Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled up at him. "However no one would dare presume to state it openly, as you have."

"Because you are their king and not their partner." Bilbo stated, knowing Thorin was angry at him, but more angry at himself. "Its alright we all have our vices, things we enjoy, but I remember how you were for several nights, before I came. I couldn't get through to you, as you put gems in my hair and rings on my fingers and toes, you clothed me head to foot in gold and I had to act like I enjoyed it. The dwarf I knew was gone and in his place was someone else entirely. Forgive me for wishing to protect the dwarf I love and not wishing to share my bed with a stranger obsessed with shiny things and little else." Bilbo could tell how his words hurt Thorin and wrapped an arm around the dwarf. "Your strong, I have every confidence that it will get better in time, is it something to be worked on, or avoided entirely?"

"No one knows for certain, no one has tried to fight it before like I do." Thorin stated and Bilbo nodded.

"I am glad that you see that it must be fought." Bilbo said and kissed his cheek. "We all have our weaknesses, I have to eat a lot more than most, or else I become rather tempermental." Bilbo stated and shrugged, applying himself to the food, as silence broke out in the hall. It was incredibly awkward, but Bilbo kept plowing through his food, until he finally felt full and set his fork and knife on the plate. He then smiled and nodded to Thorin, who stood, he walked with Thorin and Thranduil back to the council hall and settled himself into his chair. He felt alert enough to pay attention for the rest of the meeting, but nothing much was accomplished and it was much more subdued.

He turned to Thorin and smiled at the dwarven king. "I'm going to talk with our heart children's new instructors, can you be without me for a couple of hours, while I get everything settled?" Bilbo asked and Thorin and Thranduil both nodded, he took the children from him and went with a guard to the practice yard. He smiled at the boys who were fighting with several other dwarven children, Frigar had a busted lip a black eye and a smile covering his entire face. Hargar was much less bruised, but seemed to be having an equally good time.

Bilbo smiled at the dwarf who appraoched him, but looked for the woman he'd seen earlier. "I'm here to speak with you about the fee."

"You are the tradesman for your group then?"

"We aren't merchants, we're warriors." The dwarf sounded affronted.

"Well then lets get the pliminaries out of the way, name your price." Bilbo said.

"Twenty thousand gold a year."

"I'm rich, but I'm not that rich sorry." Bilbo stated and the dwarf stared at him. "I asked Thorin once, because he said that his tutors were paid to take care of him, how much they recieved and he replied a hundred and fifty gold a year, but that was with a gold mad king on the throne, so how about I double that?" Bilbo asked and the dwarf stared at him in shock.

"He recieved his education for fifty gold a year?"

"Yes, his father, his Cousin Balin and his Cousin Fundin, as well as all clothing expendatures, for both their households. However considering that my family took care of my education and didn't make the rest of us feel like a buisness transaction, I'm willing to be a bit lienent." Bilbo stated and the dwarf stared at him in shock. "That fee was per child and only kept within the family, so I assume its very low?"

"Its the fee that an ordinary citizen recieves for apprenticeship." The dwarf replied. "What your offering is good, but could you make it a bit better?"

"I'm not made of gold, my husband can't even be around the stuff and I hate coin grubbing, I'm well aware of the price of gold in Erebor and am not a fool, nor a simpleton, though I may look like a sweet child and I never learned to defend myself properly." Bilbo stated. "The fee stands."

"We will continue to train them, for that fee." The warrior said and Bilbo smiled, clapping the man on the back.

"I know what you risk, by having this as your career, thank you for protecting the people of Erebor." He stated and the man stared at him in shock. "That fee is per dwarfling, if you want your children to train in some other skill, I'm thinking of setting up a trade school."

"A what?" The dwarf demanded.

"As it is, everyone is born into a set role within dwarven society, that will still be the case, but I don't see a reason why children could know other things as well, things their parents can't teach them." Bilbo stated and grinned. "I want to build a better future for my son and his generation." Bilbo stated and the warrior stared at him in shock.

"You do realize we're being asked to change our entire culture, our traditons, everything that makes us a people."

"I'm not asking that, I'm simply asking some dwarrows to be willing to teach others." Bilbo replied and the dwarf's eyes widened as he did a complicated form of greeting, for a male submissive, then signed the entire conversation with his hands. "I learned what Thorin and Thranduil did and taught them my own lessons and some of theirs growing up, stuff I found might help them, see how strong my partners have become?"

"The King knows things elves teach their children?" The dwarf demanded and Bilbo laughed.

"Of course, they are my Ones, wouldn't you do anything to protect yours? Thorin never could master the bow, but I was able to teach Thranduil the dwarven style of swordfighting. By the time Thorin realized that he shouldn't be sharing his lessons with me, I already knew much too much and so we decided that, that rule was stupid and our souls would be compatable. I also swore not to betray his trust in me and made the same vow to Thranduil. I never once broke a confidence between us and they both knew I was instructing another warrior what they were teaching me." The dwarf's eyes widened comically.

"So Thranduil knows..."

"Dwarven politics, trade agreements between the seven dwarven clans and dwarven sword tatics. Thorin knows elvan poetry, elvan trade tatics and quenya. He didn't desire to learn anymore and only studied the languges after the fall of Erebor, he speaks it with a very thick dwarven accent." Bilbo chuckled and the warrior stared at him in shock.

"So he can listen in on elven conversation?" The warrior asked.

"Thranduil was put out, over not being able to learn Khudzul, so he retaliated and gave Thorin the least used form. Those two hopefully will learn to get along eventually, or else they might cause my hair to loose all color with their bickering." Bilbo shook his head. "Anyway are we done here?"

"Yes, thank you, would you be willing to make the installments weekly?"

"Of course, you would recieve roughly..."Bilbo did the calculations and frowned, they would recieve two golds a week, which wasn't enough for the effort they were putting into it. "Four golds a week."

"Four golds?" The warrior asked and Bilbo grimaced.

"The old king really was a miser wasn't he? I suppose having his children dependant on him for everything, was a way of ensuring he maintained control. Thorin actually made more than his father as a young man, before the collapse of Erebor, do to all his studies and sitting in on council meetings, he only slept four hours a night though."

"And what was the price for his dedication?"

"I think he recieved twenty golds a month." Bilbo replied and the man stared at him.

"No wonder he's such a task master." He stated and Bilbo shrugged.

"He soon learned he could make more, by selling his work off anomonously." Bilbo said and the dwarf stared at him. "He paid someone to sell his blades in the market for him, but with the crafting he was down to two hours a night and I couldn't reach him at all. The next time I saw him again, was after the collapse of Erebor, he cut down his working hours after that, but now I'm here I'm actually making sure he gets a proper night of rest." Bilbo stated and the warrior stared at him.

"I knew he did a lot, but this much?"

"Thranduil is equally dedicated to his people, he stays up late into the night contemplating what should be done, for his kingdom. I stay out of it, I made it clear early on that I didn't want to know about their lives as council members, as someone who wasn't even a member of their race. Despite that its such a large part of their lives, that they often informed me of information that I didn't need to know as a young impressionable tweenager, I'm thirty five in body, but I have the wisdom of someone that's lived centuries longer than me and that's a lot to put on a young man's shoulders." Bilbo stated and frowned, as his children started crying. "Oh dear, are you hungry again already?" He asked and pulled out his pocket watch. "Is the fee acceptable?"

"If your starting a trade school, its very acceptable." The dwarf replied and Bilbo nodded, he saw to his children's needs before he walked to the market next and bought a set of interlocking boxes from a vender, haggling him down for the work, until he felt the price was high, but fair. Next he bought raw gemstones and filled the smallest box with them, he then had the guard cart the box back to his rooms and settled the iron locks around each of the boxes. He knew Thorin didn't have the skill to pick locks and he'd order the other dwarves not to let him near the treasury, or to assist him in opening the box. Bilbo settled the key around his neck, feeling the weight of it, before walking to the council hall and staring at the chaos, Thranduil was yelling at the dwarrows and the dwarrows were yelling insults at him as well. Bilbo glared at all of them before using the consort's horn, every eye in the room turned to him and he smiled. "I've come back, you don't need to take out your feelings on the dwarrows and as for you lot, I've heard of dwarflings acting better than you."

"What dwarflings?" Thorin asked.

"Dis." Bilbo replied and Thorin started laughing, everyone stared at him.

"Oh she was a right proper little princess back in those days, I envied for her ability to play the part, had to work hard to beat her pay." Thorin stated and Bilbo chuckled, clapping Thorin on the back.

"When we give our children an allowence, lets not tally everything they did right, against everything they did wrong, its not fair to the child." Bilbo stated and smiled up at Thorin. "I'm hungry and its nearly time to break for the day, can we break a bit early?"

"Of course." Thorin stated and Bilbo took his hand in one of his and Thranduil's in the other, both men were still seething, but they knew how Bilbo hated fighting and were trying to respect that. Bilbo smiled at them both and whistled a jaunty tune, as he walked down the corridor, he settled into his seat and was served, he waited for the hall to fill, before filling the glass that was always empty. As consort to the King, he was allowed five undisputed edicts in his lifetime. He rang his knife against the glass, the pattern he memorized by heart and every eye in the hall shot to him, he smiled at all of them.

"In celebration of my children's birth and the finding of my Heart Children, I would like to make my first edict." Bilbo stated and everyone stared at him. "From now on every child can learn what they desire within Erebor at trade schools, catering towards the dwarven disaplines. The fee for each child is four golds per week, if you cannot afford the fee, or wish your children continue to study with only you, that is your decision, I'm not telling you how to raise your children, simply stating that I expect that those well versed in their disaplines to offer their services and take on more apprentices than ever before."

"Does this include royal lessons?" Someone asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes, but as always its at the descression of the teacher, what his pupil learns. The dwarves that are part of the nobility are by and large much too busy to take this on, it would require them sacrifice..."

"I'll do it." Glion stated and every eye in the room stared at him in shock.

"As will I, when do you want these lessons to start Bilbo?"

"Will a month give those unused to teaching time to prepare and organize themselves, the warriors already have a fine training school established, if its good enough for the future consorts to Fiorn, it should be good enough for any dwarrow."

"So your making us pay your fee, for your children's tutoring?"

"No I'm making you pay a fee for your child's education, if you can't afford the fee, scholarships will be provided. I was raised differently than you, but this is twice the amount Thorin's tutors recieved and I feel strongly that everyone should have the right to a good education. In the Shire we have a trade system established, children learn certain things from some hobbits and other things from others, it grows progressively expensive outside of childhood however."

"What is progressively expensive?"

"Owing more favors than you could pay in a lifetime, you don't want to go into favor debt and so it teaches you to be very careful in who you seek favors from." Bilbo stated and shrugged. "The boys found their teachers, or rather their teachers found them, I know they were seeking a King's randsom for educating boys who are more or less now nobility, but Thorin hasn't ever made very much." Bilbo stated and smiled softly at Thorin. "I'm sorry dear, but this one is for your own good." He said before ringing the glass. "Do to certain events, the Consort is responsible for the wealth destrubution of the royal family." He stated and the council hall roared to life, everyone was up in arms and Bilbo simply waited for them to calm, before explaining. "As someone who knows the royal house better than anyone alive, I feel I can best look after their interests."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will, I've used up two of the five on this, its that important to me." Bilbo stated and gripped the table firmly in his palms. "Education and ensuring a healthy populace is very important to my people, but not so important as to waste a idect on that." Bilbo stated.

"You've effectively given yourself all the power." Thorin stated and Bilbo shook his head.

"You can still make laws and I'll support all your decisons, I just think that as the one who has the most vested interest in your recovery, I should oversee it. I also want to prevent someone else in your family becoming crazy for gold, because we really don't need that to happen again. I'll never understand the appeal, but its something to be overcome, just like anything else. When I was a small child, my father drank to excess, it was hurting us and so Mother took away his booze and rationed it out, she weaned him down to a glass of wine at dinner each night, but he'd already damaged himself. I sometimes wonder what if she'd taken away the bottles earlier, what if she had prevented him from drinking at all? Would I still have my parents? In the end the damage to his body drove them both into an early grave, I don't want the same thing to happen to us, I don't want our children growing up never knowing what sort of father they will be recieving. It is not fair to them, nor is it fair to our people, nor is it fair to the nobility, but this is what is nessasary. I feel that you can manage your current amount of wealth just fine." Bilbo told the nobles who stared at him in shock.

"What are you playing at Bilbo?" Balin demanded and Bilbo grinned.

"A very dangerous game, but I won't loose." Bilbo stated and returned to his meal, he finished eating and nodded to Thorin, together they left the dining hall and moved to their chambers. Thorin stared at the large lock box in astonishment and Bilbo smiled at him.

"This is your training." Bilbo stated and removed the twenty boxes, until he held the tiny box of gems he had bought at the market and opened it with the twenty key, taking out a single stone, he handed it to Thorin, before locking the box up again, as well as using the twenty other color coded keys. He smiled at Thorin, who stared down at the gem in his hand, until Bilbo cleared his throat. "Look at me, look only at me." Bilbo said and started to dance, Thorin watched mesmerized, for four hours, before his gaze returned to the stone in his hand and Bilbo walked over to him, gently taking it from his fingers. Thranduil smiled at the hobbit who grinned back at him.

"So will you be doing the same with my drinking?" Thranduil asked. "I might enjoy this, if you do."

"How much have you had today?"

"Seven flagons."

"Reduce that to five tomorrow and I'll give you five favors to use that night."

"Five really, that many, you would be that much in my debt?" Thranduil purred and Bilbo grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes, I look forward to it." Bilbo stated.

"What can I do to earn a favor?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Tomorrow I will go out and buy a ring, if you can avoid looking at it in council for five hours, you too can have five favors. If however you backslide, you will owe both me and the other a favor."

"Cruel hobbit." Thranduil stated and Bilbo grinned.

"I'm giving more here than either of you, I look forward to earning my favors." Bilbo said and licked his lips, both men groaned as the babies started to cry. Bilbo sighed and fed them, before turning to Thorin. "I will stay until you fall asleep and then Thranduil and I will go to Dis' old room, they are preparing the Consort's suites for me, but as your grandmother had them last and the appointments she chose didn't age well, I'm staying in Dis' old room for now." He said and Thorin nodded, Bilbo smiled softly, crawling into bed with Thorin and closing his eyes, he fell asleep quickly and was able to drag Thorin with him into sleep, before he woke himself and smiled at Thranduil, who stared at him in shock. Bilbo put a finger to his lips and slowly left the room. He smiled at the sight of the three sleeping dwarven children and the watchful eye of the dwarrowdam taking care of Fiona.

"You can go now."

"Don't know how to disentangle myself." Fiona admitted and Bilbo smiled, gently removing tiny hands and feet, until Fiona was able to scoot to the end of the bed. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Bilbo said and smiled at the children, the two little boys and little girl were sleeping very soundly. "Its a debt I owe you."

"Your paying us, more than we ever could have asked." The woman said and Bilbo smiled softly, he settled himself in between the children and Thranduil settled on the other side, Dis had never bought a bigger bed, her room was very much that of a child. Bilbo smiled at the bright colors and pretty little trinkets placed on the shelves. They weren't valuable, but each held meaning and he remembered the stories Thorin would tell from his childhood. She had never bought a single one, but they had been given to her, by her loving family. They weren't all toys, some had some real value to them and so through Dis, they had been able to gain some wealth. Anything over a certain amount in gold, was given back to the Thrain, the excuse was that he didn't want his children to become too greedy, but everyone knew the real reason. They were beautiful, both said and joyful memories, of something that had happened long ago. Bilbo closed his eyes and fell into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bilbo awoke the next morning at the sixth hour past dawn and frowned, he hadn't ever gotten up to care for either Fiorn, or Elia. He sat up bolt upright in bed, when he didn't feel their small bodies close by and realized that Thranduil was sleeping with both babies on his chest. The elf that would have normally stirred at such a jolt, didn't even twitch. Bilbo frowned and closed his eyes, seeking the elf out in his dreams. He hadn't even thought about the children and had spent the night talking with Thorin, who's spirits seemed to be unsettled. He had also occasionally left Thorin to speak with Thranduil, but he had no idea that the elf had done this. "How did you ensure that I wouldn't wake to their cries?" Bilbo asked Thranduil, without preamble.

"You were exhausted, I did not mind taking over for a night, they are much as Legolas was and when you didn't wake at their cries, I took it upon myself to put them to your chest."

"I was that tired?" Bilbo asked and Thranduil nodded.

"You push yourself too hard, I know you enjoy getting up early in the morning, but perhaps we could both sleep in?"

"I don't think so, I need to rise now, if I am to have anytime separate from both you and Thorin. Its not about love for me, its simply about needing some time to myself. However if you need a lie in, feel free to take it. I'll be with Thorin when you wake." Bilbo said and Thranduil nodded.

"Parting from you will be hard, I will miss you even in my dreams, but in sleep the separation does not sting as much." He said and Bilbo smiled at him in response. He gently kissed Thranduil's lips, before stroking his hair once and waking once more.

He smiled at the memory of the talk he had and at the sleeping elf. Bilbo got dressed, before he gently moved the babies to his carrying pouch and went down to market. He was pointed to a booth that sold good quality cloth and bought a series of comfortable tunics and trousers. Next he went to a place that sold warm cloaks, it was hard to find any with fur inside, but not on the collar, he needed that as his children might miss the rag entirely. He ultimately bought one with fur on the collar and made a special order for one without.

"Why would you want a cloak with fur inside, but not on the collar?" The merchant asked curiously and Bilbo smiled at him in return.

"My children do not care what clothes I am wearing, if they are burped, they will spit up and if they miss the burping cloth, then the fur will stink of baby vomit, until I get it cleaned and even then it still may have some lingering smell." Bilbo replied and the Merchant grinned.

"Mind if I sell cloaks like yours? Of course what you bought today, I'll give to you in exchange."

"I doubt I would have time to market these and you do beautiful work. You may sell cloaks that are like the one that I wanted. I like the thought of a favor for a favor anyway." Bilbo said and smiled, the Merchant smiled in return.

"I'm getting the better end of the bargain though." The merchant stated and Bilbo smiled.

"That's alright, I don't mind." He said and put on the cloak he had bought. It felt wonderful to have one that actually fit him and he smiled, as he walked down the street, going to the jewelers and picking out a ring, he chose the gaudiest and most expensive one he could find, it held sapphires, emeralds, rubies and a diamond in the center of it. He'd normally never wear something so ugly, but he knew it would be a true challenge to Thorin. Next he went to the brewers stall and bought a flagon of the finest quality wine he could find. He then returned to the dining hall. Everyone stared at the ring on his finger in shock, except for Thorin. Thorin was resolute to avoid looking at it.

"Its finely made, but I question the taste of the dwarf who would wear it." Bilbo told Thorin. "It has diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and rubies on it." He added and sweat broke out on Thorin's face. "You are doing very well, but you know how hard this will be, I'm not going to make this easy on you."

"I understand, thank you for looking after my welfare." Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled at him. He moved the ring to a chain that he had bought with it and put it around his neck instead of his finger, as it was too heavy for him to hold on his finger.

He smiled and settled into his breakfast, enjoying the food and finishing off seven plates of it. He then walked with Thorin to the council and sat in his customary seat. Past the first hour Thorin was able to hold court. Past the second he grew slightly distracted and his hands found Bilbo's clenching. Past the third and he was actually sweating, barely able to pay attention to any of his councilors, until Thorin couldn't stand it anymore, he looked at the ring. Bilbo took off the ring and gestured a servant over and handed him the ring. "Take this to Thorin's quarters, I'll pick it up tonight." Bilbo stated and the servant bowed.

"What is the purpose of this exercise, other than to torture my Uncle?" Kili demanded and Bilbo smiled.

"Its to help him learn how to cope with gold, without getting lost in the need to have it." Bilbo replied and Kili stared at him in shock.

"Its what?" Kili demanded. "You clearly don't understand our people."

"On the contrary I understand your people better than you do, I have been with Thorin in my dreams as long as I can remember. I appreciate how you want to protect your Uncle, but Thorin is a grown dwarf, if he wants me to stop trying to help him, things could go back to the way they are now."

"No, I want you to help me, I would love to be able to work a forge again." Thorin said and Bilbo saw the defeat in his face, if not his baring.

"And you will beloved, its alright, it won't happen all at once. No one can instantly recover from addiction and beloved you are addicted to gold, there is however no avoiding it, unlike Thranduil who could simply not drink, you can't simply never see gold. You are a dwarven king and the dwarven people love what comes from the earth, eventually someone who doesn't know of your struggle will make a mistake. I wasn't expecting you to be able to do it all instantly." Bilbo said and Thranduil stumbled clutching a flagon, the elf was clearly wasted.

" I could not do it." He said and started crying. Bilbo sighed and rose to his feet, he passed the babies to Thorin, before pulling Thranduil into a hug.

"Its alright, I didn't expect either of you to manage it on the first day." Bilbo said and Thranduil cried in his arms. "There now its alright, you are alright. Now lets cuddle together in Thorin's room, it will be just the two of us." Bilbo promised and the elf nodded, taking Bilbo's hand. "I'll come back as soon as I can." Bilbo told the council and walked with the elf. As they walked Thranduil got progressively drunker, until he was being supported by Bilbo and barely conscious. Bilbo settled him into Thorin's bed and the elf fell asleep almost instantly, snoring loudly into the pillows. Bilbo shook his head and took off Thranduil's shoes, before gently braiding back the elf's hair, he had a feeling that Thranduil might be horribly sick when he next awoke and got out the chamber pot. He instructed one of the dwarves to stay in the room, in case Thranduil awoke and needed assistance, before he went back to the council chamber.

"You were gone a long time." Thorin stated and Bilbo patted his hand.

"I thought it was better that Thranduil sleep it off in a bed, rather than the council hall." Bilbo said. "Its a miracle he didn't pass out, before I got him there." He added and smiled at Thorin, who looked shaken by his ordeal. The council resumed, but Thorin was still distracted and Bilbo could tell nothing was being accomplished. "We are done for the day." Bilbo said and everyone stared at him.

"You can't decide that Bilbo." Thorin protested.

"No I can, as your husband, I have the right to look after your welfare and the welfare of this kingdom. Nothing is being accomplished here and you are pale love. Its alright, everyone has their weaknesses and their strengths. I know the standard for nobility is higher than that for the common people, still you must recognize that you are still a dwarf, as well as a king." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him in shock. "You are done for the day." He added and Thorin nodded.

"I'm not able to pay attention at council when your trying to get me to not look at the ring on your finger. Even now its gone, I can't pay attention." Thorin said and Bilbo saw how close he was to breaking down.

"Its alright no one is expecting you to be perfect, Mahuel himself isn't according to the stories you told me when we were boys." Bilbo said and wrapped an arm around Thorin's shoulders. "You need a break from the council, lets go back to our quarters and we can have some tea."

"Alright." Thorin said and left the council hall, his back arched strait and his posture proud, Bilbo saw how it effected him to keep such a posture. They made it back to their rooms and a dwarf came with a teapot and several packages of herbs.

"Would you prefer mint tea, or spice tea?" The servant asked.

"I know how to pour tea, its alright, go back to what you were doing." Bilbo said, taking the tray from the servant and walking over to a table, setting it down upon it. He then fixed a cup of the spiced tea for himself. The door closed and Thorin's shoulders slumped, he looked suddenly lost and much younger than his years. "Its alright you know, its just a setback." Bilbo promised him. "Here." He said and handed Thorin the mug. "I'm here for you whatever you need."

"Even if I desire to get as drunk as the elf?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Even then, but it would be best if you didn't make a habit out of drinking to avoid your gold sickness." Bilbo stated and Thorin nodded.

"I shall attempt to not make it a habit." Thorin stated and Bilbo could feel the hurt in his voice.

"Its alright, I know its hard, but you can do it."

"Can I really? I'm a mess now, not a fit king, not fit for anything."

"Don't say that, you are a great king." Bilbo said and smiled. "You won back your kingdom for your people, today I heard a ballad of your deeds at market. Your people love you and respect you. They are proud to be from Erebor and proud of their king. No one expects you to be instantly cured of it. Things like these take time and everyone that's not a halfwit knows that." Bilbo said and Thorin's mouth pulled slightly at the edges. "Just keep trying your best and eventually you will succeed, all will be well with time, I have faith in that and in you." The smile vanished and Thorin burst into sobs, Bilbo set the babies into their cradle, as they too awoke and started crying, he realized that they had been sleeping for most of the day and wondered what that boded for the night, however at the moment Thorin was the one that needed him most. He held the dwarf, as Thorin gripped tightly to his robes, continuing to cry. Bilbo managed to get an arm free and gently stroked the dwarf's hair as he guided him towards the bed. They walked to it together until Bilbo was able to draw the covers over them both and hold Thorin as he cried. Thranduil was against his other side, the elvan king would not awaken anytime soon. Bilbo continued to stroke Thorin's hair until the dwarf fell limp against him and started snoring as well, the events of the day and his breakdown exhausting him. Bilbo managed to move away from Thorin and go to his children, he picked them both up and saw to their needs, before straitening his clothes and hair and walking from the room.

"Is the king well?" The guard asked.

"He is resting, they both are. This day has been trying for them." Bilbo replied and the guard nodded. "I am going to go get something to eat." Bilbo stated and left the hall, he walked to the dining hall and sat at his usual seat.

"Is Uncle coming?" Kili asked.

"Your Uncle is resting." Bilbo replied.

"You shouldn't push him."

"He needs to be pushed and I'm not pushing him all that much. Kili I might not have been with you on the quest, but I was with Thorin, I saw how he changed, how the gold effected him. I can't loose the one I love, not to gold madness, not to anything. That is why I am doing this, to ensure that someone can't use this weakness against him."

"I'd like to see them try." Kili said fiercely.

"You have grown up being royal, but without the responsibilities of it." Bilbo stated. "The way you were raised and the way your mother and uncle were raised are very different. I was shocked as a young child, when Thorin told me how he was learning to look for those who would do him harm. There will always be someone who doesn't agree with how Thorin is running the kingdom and I'm protecting him to the best of my ability, by working with him on his affection for what comes from the earth." Bilbo said. "Now was not the time to engage me in this argument either, in future wait until we are alone, to air your grievances with me. You wish to protect your Uncle and I respect that, but I wish for the same as well." Bilbo stated and Kili stared at him in shock a moment, before he nodded.

"I see, I shall address you in private in the future." Kili promised and Bilbo nodded, before he applied himself to the food. He ate everything on his plate, then two further plates, however he wasn't as hungry as he should have been. He managed to eat a fourth plate, but barely, his mind more focused on his beloved husbands, than on the food. He set aside the fifth plate, when he was half finished with it.

"If I leave must everyone else?" Bilbo asked, he was fairly sure of the answer, but he wished to be certain.

"If the king is not in attendance you take over his duties and if you were to leave, everyone else would as well."

"I see." Bilbo said and looked down the hall, everyone seemed to be finished with his or her meals. Bilbo stood and the others did as well, he left the hall and returned to his quarters. He stared at the sight before his eyes, in their sleep Thorin and Thranduil curled against one another, wrapping their arms around each other, as they slumbered. It was a beautiful sight, to see them so unguarded around the other and Bilbo longed for the day when they would be like this awake. However he knew that day perhaps would never come. He settled on his back, besides Thorin, settling the babies who were now full of milk on his chest. However the little ones refused to settle and ultimately Bilbo left the room walking with them up and down the corridor, until they stopped crying and fell asleep.

Bilbo stared down at their sleeping faces, uncaring of the late hour, simply watching as they slept. Already Elia was the larger of the two, but Fiorn was stockier, Bilbo wondered if ultimately they would resemble him more in body, or their fathers. He also wondered who they would one day become.

However that did not matter at the moment, right now they were simply babies and they slept deeply, without a worry in the world. He then realized that the three children he'd taken on as wards had not been at dinner and asked a guard about where they were. The guard had given him directions to their quarters and Bilbo quietly opened the door and couldn't help a chuckle. Falris was sound asleep in a rocking chair, a book and little Fiona in her lap, the two boys had fallen asleep in the middle of playing with some wooden warriors, a half finished tower was precariously close to little Hagar's bent head. Bilbo smiled softly, before settling the babies into a cradle and scooping up Hagar and Frigar. They were a bit heavy for their age, but that was to be expected, still they weren't so heavy that Bilbo couldn't carry them. Frigar awoke and yawned sleepily nestling his head against Bilbo.

"Tired Papa." He mumbled half asleep.

"Are you hungry?" Bilbo asked and Frigar hesitated a moment, before nodding. "Then lets get you and your brother something to eat. I don't want you going to bed on an empty stomach, you are a growing warrior after all." Bilbo said and Frigar smiled, he nodded and Bilbo walked from the room, carrying both children to the kitchens. He laid Hagar and Frigar down on a bench, Frigar had fallen back to sleep, no doubt his training had tired him out. Bilbo smiled fondly at both the boys, before he set to finding some food for them. There was some left over meat from dinner, as well as bread and some cheese, as that required the least amount of effort, he set to making sandwiches, before asking one of the servants to get some milk for the babies. He also made a further two plates of sandwiches. He finished cooking and set the two plates down, before scooping up the two children and settling them against him, before waking them.

Both boys ate hungrily but it was clear to Bilbo that they were worn out, they finished their meal and were nearly nodding off again, as Bilbo gave them some of the milk, they were snoring within moments of finishing their meal. Bilbo smiled softly, before picking up both children and nodding towards one of the guards, who came to take the plates. Bilbo walked back to the nursery with the boys in his arms and settled them both into bed, before waking Falris.

"I must have dozed off, the boys?" Falris demanded.

"Are fine, I fed them and tucked them into bed, thought you might like something as well. I didn't make more than sandwiches, do to the late hour and wishing to get back to my babies, but I think they should be tasty enough."

"Thank you, I will not shirk my duties again."

"You didn't shirk anything, you were tired from taking care of Fiona all day and fell asleep, plenty of people watching children have done it before and plenty will do it again."

"You aren't angry?"

"The boys couldn't have gotten into too much trouble, I doubt the guard stationed..." Bilbo trailed off and went outside the door. "Have you eaten? I made plenty if you haven't."

"I was at dinner, thank you for your concern, I take watch after dinner, to after midnight, in fact my replacement should be along shortly." The guard stated and Bilbo nodded, before returning to Falris.

"If you need more help, you need only say so."

"My family can take care of three little ones and see to their training." Fiona said stiffly.

"I know you can, but its a bit much to ask you to watch them at night as well as during the day."

"They have no mother and I have no one, despite nearing the middle of my life, I would raise them as my own, in all ways except suckling them, that I cannot do."

"You wish to be their parent?" Bilbo asked and Fiona shook her head.

"They had parents and lost them already, I wish to have a hand in raising them, as does my family. Their father was a good man and...and he died in my brother's stead." Fiona stated and then to Bilbo's surprise burst into tears. He hadn't expected this stoic warrior women to suddenly start crying, but he did what he could, hesitating a moment, before clasping her on the shoulder.

"He did what any brave dwarf would do, what many have done before. Your family does honor to his memory by ensuring that his children are protected. I will never know him, but I do know that he would not wish you to be pained over his choice. In battle you make many decisions, to strike, or defend, or take a blow meant for somebody else. I doubt that he meant to die, to leave his children orphans, but you as a warrior should know that it was no one's fault. He will await his family in the halls and he is watching over them even now, do you truly believe that he would be happy at your guilt? At the pain his sacrifice has caused his brothers and sisters in battle? I never knew him, but I know the hearts of warriors, even if I am not one myself and I know that though there is guilt at surviving, it is not the fault of others for living while others have died." Bilbo stated and Fiona looked up at him shocked.

"How can you know of what you speak, if by your own admission you are not a warrior?"

"I am not a warrior, however both my husbands are, I have seen battles many times through their eyes. Both in waking and in sleep, do not let what happened haunt your dreams, if you can prevent it. Do not let what happen fill you with fear. Nor should you allow what happened to fill you with doubt, or any of the rest of your family. I do not believe that he would have wanted that, wanted you to doubt yourself, or let that fear take control of their mind. He made a choice that led to his death and saved the life of your brother, if he had not made that choice, he might have survived, but he would have been plagued with the same guilt that your family feels. The guilt of the survivor is not new to me, it haunts my dreams, though I am not a warrior, I have experienced loss myself, I lost my parents as a tween, they were attacked by wolves and I hid up a tree with my sling, shooting stones at them, like a coward. It took many years for me to forgive myself for hiding, rather than fighting alongside them. I know now then, having the inexperience I did at that moment and the inability to truly defend the ones I loved, I would have died along with them, but that did not stop me from remembering every terrifying moment in my dreams, if I do not follow my beloveds into theirs."

"I I am sorry about your parents."

"As am I, but that is not why I told you of their deaths, I told you of them, because you are not responsible for the actions of others. People will do what they decide to do and you shouldn't feel guilt for the actions of others. You can do something out of respect, but if you do something out of guilt, eventually you will resent the thing you are doing. You should not feel guilty about the death of their father, but rather respectful of his sacrifice. Feeling guilt over something that cannot be helped, or changed only brings misery, it took me a long time to realize that. Now sometimes I still have those nightmares, but I also am able to recall the good times I had with my parents."

"I didn't even truly know Girgar, he saved my brother and I might have spoken to him half a dozen times."

"The actions of others are often a mystery, however your reactions to things make all the difference. I doubt that Girgar meant to die in battle, he likely thought that he would survive what..."

"What he did, the moment he moved in at, was to do the most damage, he knew he wasn't getting out of there alive."

"If he was right next to your brother, chances are, if someone didn't do something, they would have both lost their lives regardless. Some people sacrifice themselves for others without truly thinking, if he knew that rushing in would cause his death and he did so anyway, perhaps he wished to save as many of his brothers in battle upon that day anyway. Still I have seen battles through the eyes of both my beloveds and I know what it feels like to not know if the next moment will be your last. It is normal to be haunted by such things, but do not let it consume you, for that only leads to misery and it is something that no warrior would wish upon another." Bilbo told the woman gently. "Now do you wish for me to stay and talk with me, about your feelings of guilt, or do you wish to rest? I can watch the children and see to their needs if they have any this night."

"You have your own babes to be concerned with."

"Aye that I do, but these children are important to me as well, one of them at least will be Fiorn's One, one day, so I do not think it wise to raise them alongside my son. Too often those who's souls connect do not respond well to being reared in precisely the same household." Bilbo explained and Fiona nodded.

"I will be fine, I believe that I just need sleep."

"Of course, perhaps I should get a nursemaid, to assist you in caring for the sons and daughter of Girgar and to help with my children, when I wish to seek some alone time with my husbands." He said and Fiona smiled at him.

"You would consider it?"

"I would, I still do not wish to have my babies out of sight for long intervals of time, but I can see that you could use the aide, at least at nights, in caring for these children and it would be nice to have some time alone to be with my husbands." Bilbo said and Falris blushed, as Bilbo laughed. "What are matters of the bedroom not spoken of around women, in your society?"

"Not as frankly as you do, it is our dwarrows who jest about such things, women can jest as well, but not as openly as you have."

"I've never understood such rules, surely women have just as much say as to what goes on beneath the sheets, as men do."

"But your a bearer!"

"So? My people don't truly talk about affairs of the bedroom, nor affairs of the heart, we believe it to be deeply personal. I was frankly shocked when I grew up and Thorin and Thranduil started saying all manner of lude things to me, turned my ears pink, to be certain, but after a while I got used to such talk. I thought all dwarves talked like that."

"Some do, some don't it depends on the dwarf." Falris replied and Bilbo nodded.

"Well have a pleasant evening." Bilbo said and Falris nodded, Bilbo then went to the room he had started using to sleep with his children. He fell asleep almost at once.


End file.
